Nitenryū
by El Emperador
Summary: Having their village destroyed in the aftermath of a fight between two Dragons before being taken in and then left behind by said Dragons, Naruto and Sasuke find themselves in a world full of magic! Now watch as they set-out to reach the summit and to someday reunite with their dragon parents! [Sekiryūtei Naruto] [Hakuryūkō Sasuke]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or High School DxD.  
High School DxD elements.  
Betad by:**GEDOMAZO10TAILS**  
**Nitenryū - ****Prologue  
**

* * *

**Konohagakure no Sato** (The Village Hidden in the Leaves) or simply known as Konoha was a small and isolated village located in the eastern part of the continent of Earthland, with a population numbered in only a few thousand. It was a rather peaceful village and quite beautiful, surrounded by lush green forests, with a mountain overlooking the village on the northern side.

It was a rather lively village, with children running around playing and laughing, merchants selling their goods and people generally going about their business. The people of the village were all common civilians who knew almost nothing about magic and none of the populace had any skill in the mystical art...

Except for two small children...

The first child was a boy about six years old. He had slightly tanned skin and golden blond hair that spiked in all directions, with two jaw length bangs framing either side of his face and cerulean blue eyes. He also had six whiskers like marks, three on each cheek. He was wearing a simple dark orange t-shirt and black shorts. His name was Senju Naruto.

The second child was also a boy about six years old. He was pale skinned and had raven black hair shaped in a 'wings' style and coal black eyes. He was wearing a high collar dark blue t-shirt and white shorts. His name was Uchiha Sasuke.

They were both orphans, each born with unnaturally high and potent magic energy. One had the ability to create and control wood and trees, releasing a calming aura as he did so, while the other had his ability stored in his eyes, which would turn red with a single tomoe circling the pupil when activated, while also having the ability to control fire element to a startling degree. Due to being born with such high magical power within a village where people didn't know a thing about magic and mages caused the people of the village to fear Naruto and Sasuke. Because of their power they saw Naruto and Sasuke as monsters and they let their fear rule them causing them to shun and borderline abuse the two innocent children.

Each day had been a struggle for them, each day a battle they had to fight in order to survive. Fortunately, at the darkest times of their lives they had found one another and had become each others strength, each one preventing the other from falling into despair. A few months after they had met they had made a pledge of brotherhood, to always be by each others side no matter what the situation may be. After that day the two were inseparable, always seen together, never leaving the others side.

From an old man, they had learned of a place called Fiore Kingdom where lived countless other mages - the people who could use magic were called mages, they had learned from the same old man - who could use magic just like them and they would be whole-heartedly accepted by them, so they had decided that in order to achieve their dreams they would go to Fiore Kingdom. But they knew that at the moment they were too weak to survive in the outside world so they would grow stronger to be able to not only survive, but thrive in the outside world first, and then they would set out to Fiore Kingdom.

The old man, Hiruzen Sarutobi, who had been a traveler from Fiore Kingdom, and was actually a mage himself, but he wasn't just any mage, oh no, he was one of the most powerful mages on the entire continent, being one of **Ishgar no Shitennō** (The Four Gods of Ishgar), or to be more precise, **the Third God of Ishgar** which meant that he was recognized as the third strongest mage in all of Earthland. He was known as **The Professor** for his extensive knowledge and prowess in the magical arts.

They had met Hiruzen when they were only five years old, they had been running away after stealing some food and had ran into him. After being caught by Hiruzen, he had asked them about why they were stealing food, and when they had told him about their life in the village and how the whole village hated them for being monsters due to their unusual powers, so they were forced to steal or eat from the dumpsters. To say Hiruzen was angry would have been an understatement, he had been downright furious, but had forced himself to calm down before he destroyed the village and decided to stay in the small village just a bit longer to look after the two kids.

Because of Hiruzen being the first person to accept them as humans and not fear them for their power, the two had quickly bonded with the old man and had began to see him as a grandfather figure, even referring to him as 'Jii-chan'. To them he was their family, the only one they could count on besides one another.

For the entire next year Hiruzen had taught them all about magic, how to read and write, language, basic maths and culture. He had told them stories about great mages, guilds, and even beings such as demons and dragons, which the two children found the most fascinating of all though what had really caught Narutos' attention were **Ishgar no Shitennō **(The Four Gods of Ishgar), who were the most powerful and influential people in all of Earthland, and Naruto had immediately declared that he would become **First God of Ishgar**, and Sasuke had said that no matter what he would surpass the old man since Hiruzen was the strongest mage he knew, and definitely the one he admired the most, to which Hiruzen had laughed and told them that he had faith that they would achieve their dreams. Hiruzen had then begun their training to properly control their magic, and the two kids had begun to train hard to achieve their dreams of surpassing their Jii-chan and each becoming a **God of Ishgar**.

When Hiruzen had deemed them strong enough to defend themselves, he decided to head back to Fiore, but before he left, he had told them to go to a guild called Fairy Tail, which was located in Magnolia town in Fiore Kingdom when they were ready, to which the two had promised him that they will definitely go to Fairy Tail.

They had continued to grow in strength after the old man had left, after all they now had a reason to grow stronger, to fulfill their promise to the old man as well as achieve their dreams, for that, they will have to become the strongest.

* * *

**(Present Time)**

* * *

The village that was once packed with life was now filled with nothing but death and destruction. Panic and chaos, despair and devastation were some of the words that could be used to describe the state of the once peaceful village. The village that had the unfortunate luck of getting caught within the crossfire of the battle between two mighty dragons.

The first dragon had the appearance of a large red Western Dragon with golden eyes, while the second dragon had the appearance of a large white Western Dragon with blue eyes and two gold horns.

On top of the mountain overlooking the village, watching as their village was destroyed in the aftermath of the battle between the two mighty dragons, were Naruto and Sasuke. It was strange to them that they didn't feel any sense of loss as they watched the destruction of the village that was once their home. Sure they had no sentimental attachment to the village and had been planning on leaving it anyway, but it had still been their home.

However, what had them shocked and awed was the fact that they recognized the two dragons from the stories told to them by their Jii-chan.

The two dragons were known as **Nitenryū **(The Two Heavenly Dragons) were the most powerful dragons in existence, there were even those that called the two dragons the most powerful _beings_ in existence, and were feared by all be it humans, demons or even other dragons.

The red dragon was named **Ddraig**, he is known as the **Sekiry****ū** (Red Dragon), the **Welsh Dragon** and **Sekiry******ū**tei** (Red Dragon Emperor) and is said to possess the **Power of Destruction**, which is rumored to be capable of destroying everything it touched, along with the ability to multiply his own powers or transfer that multiplied power into another being or object.

The white dragon was named **Albion**, the arch-rival of **Ddraig**. He is known as the **Hakury****ū** (White Dragon), the **Vanishing Dragon** and **Hakury******ū**k******ō** **(White Dragon Emperor) or the **Holy Dragon**, and is said to possess the **Light of Purification** or the **Holy White Light** which is said to purify and erase darkness or cast judgment on his opponents and the ability to divide an opponent's strength and add it to his own.

The two dragons continued to fight wildly without a care in the world, destroying everything in their path, with the Leaf Village being completely destroyed in mere moments. It was a miracle that their fight hadn't reached where Naruto and Sasuke were standing… yet.

When the fight between the two dragons finally did reach where the two boys were standing, the two dragons took notice of the two, or rather they took notice of the unnaturally potent magic energy that the two humans possessed. The two dragons momentarily stopped their fighting and turned their attention to the two boys from whom they could sense the magic energy.

_**'Two mere humans, little kids no less, possessing such unnaturally potent magic energy.'**_ thought Ddraig as he narrowed his eyes at the two children, as he finally took notice of the destroyed village underneath them. _**'And from the looks of things, they're from the village that was caught in and destroyed during our battle… yet I do not sense any hatred from the two towards us, do they not care about their village?'**_

_**'Interesting, I have never felt such magic energy from humans before. It isn't just unnaturally high and intense but is unique in its own way too, it is also much more potent than any other human I have ever seen!' **_thought Albion as he eyed the boys with curiosity.

While the two dragons were lost in their own thoughts regarding the two boys, said boys were utterly terrified. The two dragons who had just destroyed their village - and from the looks of things, without even noticing - had just stopped their fight and turned their entire attention on to them, they were so frightened that they couldn't even move from their spots and just looked at the dragons with frightened looks on their faces.

Ddraig and Albion stopped their train of thoughts and looked at the boys again. **"Tell me humans are you from the village that was just destroyed?"** Asked Ddraig. Not trusting their voices, they just nodded their heads. **"Then why don't you hold any hatred towards us for destroying your home, or do you not care about the village?"** Ddraig was rather confused about why the two humans didn't hate him and Albion for destroying their home, for as long as Ddraig had known humans they have always hated anyone or anything they had thought was responsible for their losses, which was why Ddraig wasn't exactly fond of humans, they were just too self-centered, so then, why did the two humans before him not harbor any hatred?

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other as if debating on what to do. After a while of looking at each other they nodded their heads. Naruto mustering up the courage starts to tell them about their life in the village up to this point. How they were hated and shunned by everyone in the village because of their powers and how they had had no friends or family in the village. The two dragons were disgusted by the humans of the village. They didn't feel the least bit guilty about destroying the village… not that they had cared before.

After listening to the boys' life story, the two dragons were rather impressed that the boys hadn't hated the village despite the abuse and ignorance they suffered, for that they respected the two childen before them, then a certain thought occurred to Ddraig, _**'It isn't uncommon among the dragons to adopt human children as their own and turn them into their dragon slayers, maybe we can do the same with the two of them, they have potential to become extremely powerful mages, who will be worthy of bearing the title 'Nitenryū' , not to mention with all the shit they had to go through they deserve something better…'**_ looking at Albion he could see that the White Dragon had also the had same thought as him. Both nodded towards each other before looking at the two boys. **"Tell us your names."**

"Senju Naruto."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

**"Well then, Naruto and Sasuke, it would be a shame if you died here…" **Ddraig began **"If you want to live, to wreak havoc on these lands, then bear our names and roam the lands wild and free as much as you like as the 'Nitenryū' ….! Become our sons!" **Finished Ddraig, to which Naruto and Sasukes' eyes widen in shock, never had anyone tried to adopt them before, sure the old man had taken care of them but for someone to actually wanting to adopt them even if they were dragons... they had always wanted someone to call a parent and now they would finally have someone to call 'Dad'.

Not to mention from their lessons from the old man, they knew what it meant to be adopted by a dragon, when a human was adopted by a dragon as their own, those humans were all known as **Dragon Slayers**, who were trained in the arts of **Metsuryū Mahō** (Dragon Slayer Magic) and are the only ones to possess the power to kill a dragon. And to think they were being offered such a chance by the **Nitenryū**, the most powerful Dragons in existence, it was just like a dream.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, as if coming to a silent agreement; turning their heads towards the two dragons they nodded their heads.

And thus the very First **Nitenryū** Dragon Slayers were born.

* * *

_**(END)**_

_**AN:**_ _Well that's it for the prologue. Next chapter will cover the disappearance of the dragons to Naruto and Sasuke`s journey to Fairy Tail._

_In case you didn't know, the Two Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig and Albion are dragons from the Light Novel/Anime "High School DxD". The Power of Destruction is also from the same series and is the power of the "Beal Clan"._

_The "Holy White Light" is Sting`s element as the White Dragon Slayer but as I couldn't just have two White Dragons so I decided to give the element to Albion and have something else planned for Sting._

_As you can see Naruto has the Mokuton which I decided to give him because I wanted to keep Naruto and Sasuke as close in power as possible and without the Sharingan, Sasuke wont be…well 'Sasuke' and I couldn't exactly have Kurama sealed in Naruto since the Bijuus weren't a part of the plot so I decided to give him Mokuton and with Mokuton I just though of giving him the Senju name instead of Uzumaki._

_Well since this is my first story any advices or suggestions on how to improve my writing skills and grammar since English isn't my first language and also constructive criticism, is very much appreciated. Please leave a review and note that any and all flames will be ignored. _

_**\- Emperor of Pandemonium**_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or High School DxD.  
High School DxD elements.  
Betad by: **GEDOMAZO10TAILS**  
****Nitenryū -** Chapter 1  
**

* * *

**July 7, Year X777**

Standing on the edge of a small cliff looking over the horizon was Naruto, who appeared to be lost deep in thought. He was thinking of the events that transpired earlier that morning, or more specifically the disappearance of Ddraig and Albion.

Earlier that morning Naruto had suddenly awoken by a bad feeling that something was horribly wrong. Now Naruto was by no means a morning person, Ddraig would always have to force him out of bed early in the morning to begin his training, so for him to wake up earlier than usual and without Ddraig having to beat his ass out of bed, only made that bad feeling stronger, but he ignored it.

When he had woken up he had expected to see Ddraig sleeping next to him, since it was still a couple of hours from their usual wake up time, but to his confusion he didn't find Ddraig sleeping next to him, which was strange since he knew that Ddraig wasn't one to simply just go somewhere in the middle of the night, heck he would always let Naruto know before going somewhere, and then that feeling came back, but he ignored it yet again.

Thinking that maybe Ddraig was with Albion because despite being Arch-Rivals, they were still pretty great friends who were always together when traveling or just staying at a single place, so he decided to go where Albion and Sasuke lived, which was a cave just the opposite side of the mountain. However when he got there, he had just found a sleeping Sasuke and no sign of Albion or Ddraig. And that bad feeling once more… and he couldn't ignore it any longer.

He had begun to panic and ran outside, stopping just outside of the cave and had stretched his senses to look for them but he hadn't been able to sense, nor smell either of them so he had then ran into the forest looking every where for them, screaming their names. He had continued to look for them for hours but hadn't been able find even the slightest traces of them.

So after hours of searching, and failing to find anything, here we find Naruto standing at the edge of the cliff lost within his thoughts. Naruto was wearing a simple black kimono top, which had the Senju crest on the back, matching black pants with a grey sash around his waist, and black sandals. He also wore a jade crystal necklace around his neck.

"Where did you go… Dad?" Naruto said to himself quietly as a tear ran down his face from his left eye.

"So, they are gone huh?" Naruto didn't have to look behind him to know that it was Sasuke who had spoken. Sasuke much like Naruto wore a dark blue kimono top, which had the Uchiha fan on the back, matching dark blue pants with a light blue sash around his waist and matching dark blue sandals.

"Yeah." Naruto replied as he wiped his tears.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Now, we go to Fairy Tail." Naruto said as he turned to Sasuke "We've got nothing else left to do here anymore, its time to fulfill the promise we made to Saru-Jiji." Naruto said as he turned to look at the horizon once again "And maybe, one day we will see Ddraig and Albion again..." Naruto let out a sigh and turned to Sasuke before beginning to walk towards their caves.

"Now let's go and get ready to leave this place."

* * *

"Igneel! Igneel!" were the cries of a small kid who looked no older than maybe ten. He had spiky, pink-colored hair, slightly tan skin and black eyes. He wore tattered white pants with a tattered black cloth around his waist that reached his knees and a white scale-patterned scarf around his neck; he wasn't wearing a shirt and was bare foot.

The kid continued to run through the forest searching for his father, screaming his name over and over again as tears continued to flow down from his eyes. As he ran through the forest he tripped and fell on his face. He slowly got to his hands and knees as he sniffed, and tears fell from his eyes down onto the ground. He just didn't understand, where could his father have gone? What was he going to do now?

"Yo Kid! Why are you crying, and more importantly what is a kid like you doing here in this forest all alone?"

The kid looked up to see a blond haired boy about a couple of years older than him kneeling down to his eye level looking at him with curiosity and another boy with raven black hair about the same age as the blond standing behind the blond also looking at him. Looking at them for a while he decided to tell them what was going on and maybe they could help him find Igneel. "I'm looking for my dad." The kid said as he got up and wiped away his tears.

"Well what does your dad look like? Maybe we can help you hind him, but first why don't tell us who you are." Naruto said as he too stood up and looked down at kid.

"I am Natsu Dragneel. Who the hell are you? Have you seen Igneel? He is a large red Fire Dragon! He disappeared six days ago!" The now named Natsu demanded of them fiercely.

Naruto and Sasuke`s eyes widened when they heard that. Another Dragon Slayer! And not just any Dragon Slayer but the son and Dragon Slayer of the Great **Enryūō** (Flame Dragon King), Igneel**,** and one of the **Godai Ryūō** (Five Great Dragon Kings) The class of the Dragons who were the strongest after the **Nitenryū **(Two Heavenly Dragons). But more importantly, it looked like Ddraig and Albion weren't the only Dragons that disappeared and quite possibly there were other Dragons that disappeared as well.

"I see, so your dragon parent disappeared as well." Naruto said quietly more to himself than Natsu, still trying to understand what all this could mean. Not only the **Nitenryū **but one of the **Godai Ryūō **disappearing on the same day, exactly what was going on!?

"Huh!? What do you mean?" Asked a confused Natsu, who didn't get what the blond in front of him meant. "And who the hell are you two?" Natsu demanded two again.

But was completely ignored by the two who were lost in their own thoughts regarding the disappearance of the dragons. For dragons of such caliber and standing to disappear on the same day without so much as a trace, what could all this mean, and more importantly what exactly was going on for the two Heavenly Dragons and a Dragon King to disappear on the same day and even with the possibility of some of the other dragons, or even all of them to disappear on the same day!?

"HEY! ARE YOU IGNORING ME?"

His outburst caused Naruto and Sasuke to break out of their thoughts and look at him confused "Huh! …Sorry, did you say something?" Both asked at the same time.

This caused Natsu to fall to the ground anime style; he quickly got up and screamed at the two "I said who the hell are you two!?" Natsu screamed at them, face red with anger "And what did you mean by 'your dragon disappearing as well'?" Natsu said as he calmed down a little.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other for a while before turning their attention on Natsu again "Sorry about that. I am Senju Naruto and this here is Uchiha Sasuke, we are Dragon Slayers as well and what we meant was that our Dragon parents disappeared six days ago as well" Naruto told Natsu with a sad look on his face.

"Really! What dragon were you raised by? Do you know where Igneel is?" Natsu said excitedly.

The last question caused both Naruto and Sasuke to facepalm and think at the same time_ 'Is this kid an idiot?'_

"We were raised by the **Nitenryū **(Two Heavenly Dragons) I was raised Ddraig, the **Welsh Dragon** and the **Sekiryūtei **(Red Dragon Emperor) and Sasuke here was raised by Albion the **Vanishing Dragon** and the **Hakuryūkō** (White Dragon Emperor) they both disappeared without a trace and No! We don't know where Igneel is." Naruto said the last part with a deadpan expression. "Anyways, what do you plan to do now that Igneel`s gone and that you're on your own now?" Naruto asked Natsu as he eyed the kid.

At that Natsu looked down as tears began to build up at the corner of his eyes "I don't know, Igneel was the only family I have ever had and was the only person I even knew, I don't know what to do." Natsu said quietly as tears now began to flow down his face.

Naruto and Sasuke actually felt bad for the poor kid, even though they understood how he felt and in a way his situation was similar to theirs, they have always had each other as family in their lives and were always together as brothers, but this kid just lost the only family he has ever had.

Naruto knelt down to his eye level and put his hand on top of his head and ruffled his spiky pink hair a bit. "Then why don't you come with us? We can be your family from now on, Igneel maybe gone but from now on we will be your family, your brothers. So what do you say, want to become our little brother?" Naruto said to Natsu, smiling a kind smile at him.

Natsu looked at Naruto eyes wide and tears flowing even more than before and suddenly tackled the blond into a tight hug as he cried into his kimono top, he had thought he was all alone now that Igneel was gone but here was someone offering to be his brothers, his family.

Naruto just smiled at him and even Sasuke cracked a smile at the scene.

* * *

_Grooowllll~ _

"I am so hungry." Natsu said weakly "When`s the food going to be ready."

Sasuke who was setting the wood for the fire and getting everything ready to cook the deer that he and Naruto had caught just sighed when he heard Natsu complain about being hungry. Again. "Just be patient Natsu, it will be ready in a short while." Sasuke said as he set the wood on fire when a certain thought crossed his mind as he looked at Natsu and said "If you want I could give you some fire to eat till the food is ready."

Natsu`s head shot up when he heard Sasuke say that and nodded his head eagerly, so with a sigh Sasuke used a small fire spell for Natsu to eat, which he devoured in mere moments.

"Man, Your fire tastes so good!" Natsu said in a satisfied tone.

Looking at the way Natsu ate the flames, Sasuke just shook his head with another sigh. He may be a dragon slayer himself and may eat his own element but he wasn't addicted to it like Natsu was with fire, and neither was Naruto. Not to mention, it looked rather dangerous to any normal person, but then again Natsu wasn't exactly normal and neither was he or Naruto and it maybe hypocritical of him to say that Natsu eating fire was dangerous considering he can eat light and anything that is white but still anyone can admit that eating fire looked way more dangerous than eating light or some solid white thing… right!?

Sasuke just shook his head to get rid of such thoughts and continued with the task at hand.

"It's good to see you two getting along so well." Naruto said as he entered the clearing. Sasuke didn't even bother replying or even looking at him and just continued on with his task and Natsu just lay on the ground grumbling about being hungry …again. Naruto just chuckled.

"So," Naruto began as he turned his attention to Sasuke who was cooking the deer, "Want any help cooking the deer?" Naruto finished with a hopeful look.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto with a deadpan expression before opening his mouth to reply.

"No."

Naruto`s head dropped when he heard the rather blunt answer. Sure, he knew he was a bad cook but he didn't have to be so blunt about it. It was a sour subject to him since he had always tried to learn how to cook but had always failed. He was Senju Naruto damn it! He never gave up on anything until he had finally done it and have always succeeded in the end. That is unless when it came to cooking where no matter what his greatest efforts hadled to failure, and after that one time where he burned down all their food supplies leading them to go on without food for two days, Sasuke had officially banned him from ever trying to cook again. It was a huge blow to his pride considering he had always prided himself about his hard working nature and never giving up, so to actually give up on something didn't sit well with him.

With that they all went to doing their own thing which really was, Sasuke continuing with the cooking, Natsu groaning on the ground and grumbling about being hungry and Naruto just continued to sulk about his cooking skills, or rather the lack of said skills.

Once the food was ready, they began to eat in silence

"Whoa! This is really good! You sure are an awesome cook!"

Or at least Naruto and Sasuke did. They both sweat dropped when they saw Natsu set his meat on fire and began to eat it that way.

'_What a strange and dangerous way of eating things.'_

'_Seriously, he even sets his food on fire and eats it that way! Just how deep is his addiction to fire?'_

The two just stared at the clueless fire dragon slayer with astonishment, who just ignored the two in favor of his food which he continued to set on fire before eating. After a while of just staring at him like he was some kind of amazing animal - which was true in a way - the two went back to their own food and ate it in silence.

After being done with his food, Natsu muttered inaudibly under his breath as he laid down on the ground and yawned loudly "You guys will be here, right?" Natsu said as he rubbed his eyes, his eyelids already feeling heavy.

"Sleep Natsu, we aren't going anywhere without you." Sasuke said as he looked at Natsu from his spot where he was still chewing on a piece of meat and even smiled at slightly at him.

"Yeah, don't worry, we will still be here when you wake up" Naruto said as he smiled a brotherly smile at him, already done with his food.

They both understood his fears; they had after all had the same fears when Ddraig and Albion had first started to take care of them, during the first few weeks when Ddraig and Albion had taken them in, they had been afraid of waking up to find them gone just like old man then watched as a peaceful smile graced his face as he slept like a log.

"So," Naruto began as turned towards Sasuke "What do you think about him?" he finished as he eyed Sasuke with a curious look.

"He is loud, brash, and impatient and doesn't like to use his brain," Sasuke began as he looked at Natsu "but his abilities with dragons are great and he has a lot of potential, though that is to be expected as he is the son of the **Enryūō** (Flame Dragon King), Igneel however…" Sasuke trailed off as he eyed Natsu intently, his eyes blood red with three tomoe circling the pupil "His dragon slayer magic is immature, it is very potent that much is for sure and being the son and dragon slayer of a Dragon King just makes that fact even more obvious but it is still underdeveloped, which maybe due to not having enough time and training to develop, he is quite young after all." Sasuke finished as he turned his attention to Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head at what Sasuke had said; it made sense "Yes, perhaps we can help him with his training and development as a dragon slayer, we ourselves have a lot of training to do since we have far from mastered our own dragon slayer magic, not to mention our individual **Kekkei Genkai**." **Kekkei Genkai** (Bloodline Limit) is the class Ddraig and Albion made to describe their **Mokuton **(Wood Release) and **Sharingan **(Copy Wheel Eye) abilities, which couldn't be taught or learned and were abilities that were unique to their particular bloodlines.

"It would be good to help Natsu along the way; he is our little brother after all." Naruto chuckled at the last part, it was strange that just yesterday it was just the two of them and now here they were with a little brat who they can call their little brother, "Though you will have to help him with his fire magic since fire isn't my element"

"Yeah, I already know that." Sasuke casted a glance at Natsu and sighed. "Its going to take a lot of work."

They continued to talk for a little while before Naruto let out yawn as he too laid down on the ground "Let's just go to sleep, it's been a long day for all of us."

"Yeah" Sasuke replied as he put out the fire before lying on the ground as well.

With that Naruto and Sasuke quickly went to sleep.

* * *

**(A Week Later)**

It had been a long and harsh week for our young heroes but they had finally reached the forest just outside of Magnolia Town. It was a large forest located just on the eastern outside of Magnolia.

The week had consisted of Naruto and Sasuke training Natsu to better control his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Naruto and Sasuke had continued with their training as well, and they could honestly say that Natsu had improved on his magic abilities. While he still had a long way to go before he could perfectly control his magic without wasting energy and reach his full potential, he had still improved rapidly for someone his age.

Currently we see the three Dragon Slayers walking through the forest in silence. Natsu had his hands held behind his head with a bored look on his face, Sasuke was walking with a blank look and Naruto was walking with his hands in his pockets with a bored look as well.

They continued to walk through the forest in silence when they heard it, it was faint but it sounded like…

"What was that?" Natsu said as he looked around to see the source of the voice but couldn't find anything, it must be pretty far away. That's when it came again much louder than the last time.

_ROOOAAAARRRR_

"That was a dragon`s roar!" Natsu exclaimed loudly "It must be Igneel!" With that Natsu began to run into the forest from where the voice was coming from shouting Igneel`s name.

Naruto and Sasuke stood there looking at the direction Natsu just ran off to.

"That wasn't a dragon`s roar…"

"That was…"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before their eyes widened in recognition.

"Shit!" They both cursed together ""Natsu, WAIT!"" they shouted together as they took off after Natsu knowing that despite Natsu being strong for someone his age, he wasn't strong enough to face off against the thing that awaited him.

Natsu continued to run into the forest towards the location of the noise with an excited look on his face, believing the roar to belong to Igneel.

"Igneel it's me!" Natsu yelled with a huge smile as he reached the clearing from where the roar was coming from, which soon turned to a look of horror when he saw exactly what had been giving off that roar.

It was a huge green dragon like beast. Its entire body was covered in scales, save for the milky white underside of its neck, which continued on through its stomach, and the underside of its tail. The back of the beast`s legs were also milky white, and attached to it`s arms and sharp-clawed hands, were webbed wings, which were rippled and torn. The beast`s legs were hunched and muscular, with a spike extending out of each knee.

The beast then turned its attention towards Natsu and roared again, Natsu seeing that the beast was less than friendly did the only thing that came to his mind… he attacked

"**Karyū no Hōkō"** (Fire Dragon`s Roar)

The flames from Natsu`s roar engulfed the beast, however when the flames cleared it showed that they didn't even faze it in the slightest, the beast then swatted Natsu away with its clawed hand sending him crashing towards the other end of the clearing.

The beast then made a dash towards Natsu again who was trying to get up but before it could reach him tree roots erupted from the ground wrapping themselves around the beast, restraining it as the beast began to struggle to free itself.

Natsu looked surprised to see tree roots appearing out of the ground and binding the beast, and began look around to see who had done it since even he knew that plants don't just suddenly appear and bind someone or something, that's when Naruto and Sasuke dropped in front of Natsu, both eyeing the beast intently as it struggled against the tree roots.

"Natsu! Are you alright?" Sasuke asked not taking his eyes off the beast, they both knew that despite Naruto`s **Mokuton** having the power to restrain dragons, beasts, and demons alike, it could still be broken with brute force and brute strength was something that the beast in front of them had plenty of and could break free at any moment.

"Yeah, I`m fine but what the hell is that thing?" Natsu replied shakily staring wide eyed at the beast as it struggled against the roots, unable to take his eyes of it.

"It's a wyvern Natsu, a dragon like beast and can be quite tough to deal with if you don't know how to." It was Naruto who answered while still looking at the wyvern intently.

The wyvern then began to struggle harder against the roots that bind him and soon enough broke free of roots and made a dash for the three, attacking with its hunched legs. Sasuke quickly picked up Natsu, as he and Naruto jumped back, dodging the attack.

"Tch! Fast, strong and durable, it's just like how Albion described them as, a nuisance!" Sasuke stated as he landed a fair distance away from the wyvern and put Natsu down.

"Yeah." Naruto replied quietly as he eyed the beast.

"Sasuke, stay with Natsu and let me deal with it, shouldn't be too hard." Naruto said as he clasped his hands together before slamming his palm on the ground. Tree roots began to erupt from the ground once again and went to bind the beast. In an attempt to avoid being caught by the roots the wyvern spread its wings and leapt upwards, however what it didn't count on was for another Naruto to suddenly appear above it and deliver a devastating falling axe kick to the back of its neck, sending the beast crashing to the ground.

The second Naruto landed on the ground beside the first Naruto. Seeing the two Narutos Natsu began to freak out. "H-How? Two Narutos? Just… What?" Natsu stammered dumbfounded and Naruto just chuckled at his reaction.

As the beast began to recover from the devastating blow, Naruto pointed his index finger at the beast and began to concentrate his magical power into a small red sphere the size of a golf-ball and then released the energy in the form a huge red beam.**"Dragon Shot" **Naruto said as the beam engulfed the wyvern, and even extended out into the forest, destroying everything in its path.

As the beam cleared, it showed the burnt and unconscious form of the beast and the destroyed trees in the background. The second Naruto then put his hand on the shoulder of the first Naruto and turned into wood before merging with the first Naruto.

Natsu was still dumbfounded by what just happened. His Fire Dragon`s roar hadn't even fazed the beast, and yet Naruto beat it easily, and what's more there were two Narutos? "What the hell? How did you beat that thing so easily? And what`s with the two Narutos?" Natsu demanded fiercely pointing a finger at Naruto.

Naruto chuckled while Sasuke just sighed. "It's rather easy to deal with a wyvern if you can just outwit them and have an attack powerful enough to deal a finishing blow. The reason it's hard to deal with them is because of their resourcefulness since they are quite intelligent and can easily outwit their opponents. They have incredible strength. Their scales are very durable and so are able to withstand and even repel spells, and they are quite fast too. So all I had to do was distract it with my **Mokuton** and then have my clone sneak up behind it and deliver a strong blow to the back of its neck and when it was still recovering, I finished it off with my **Power of Destruction**." Naruto explained easily.

"And unfortunately, your flames weren't strong enough to do any kind of damage to its scales, and you weren't fast enough to dodge it, that's why you weren't able to beat it. As for the other me you saw, that was just a **Moku Bunshin** (Wood Clone) I created from my **Mokuton** powers." Naruto finished his explanation to Natsu, who didn't really look like he understood anything.

"I don't really get it but it sounds like the beast was stronger than me and the other you was a clone."

Naruto and Sasuke just sighed at that "Yes, that's exactly it." Both Naruto and Sasuke said to Natsu at the same time.

However, both Naruto and Sasuke suddenly became on guard and stood in front of Natsu as if shielding him as they turned towards the woods and Sasuke activated his **Sharingan**

"Come on out, I know your there!" Sasuke shouted as he kept his sharingan eyes towards the woods. He couldn't sense who or what ever was out there, if it weren't for their scent he wouldn't have known they were even there.

There was no answer and just as he was about to call again, a small figure began to make its way towards them…

* * *

**(Elsewhere at the same time)**

A short old man could be seen walking through the east forest with a calm face. The old man was… really short, at most maybe 3-feet-tall; he had white hair, black eyes and has a thick white mustache. He was wearing a yellow kimono top, over which he wore a dark blue jacket with dark blue pants and brown shoes. He was also carrying a wooden staff.

As the old man continued to calmly stroll through the forest, he suddenly felt a powerful surge of magic energy. It was dense and powerful, however that wasn't what caught his attention, it was the fact that the magic energy didn't feel entirely human, but he couldn't put his figure on what the magic energy could be so he decided to investigate.

Just as he turned his head towards the direction of the magic energy, a red beam of energy came from the same direction destroying everything in its path, and heading straight towards him incredibly fast.

"Uh…"

He didn't even have the time to react and the beam hit him full force and when everything cleared it showed that the old man was perfectly fine. The old man`s face hardened as he began to walk towards the direction of the magic energy and the beam.

He continued to walk towards the direction with a hard face but when he got there his hardened expression turned to a surprised one when he saw three kids (to him anyway) standing over a burnt and unconscious wyvern. He wasn't expecting to see kids when he felt that magic energy. These kids were too young to possess such power, and yet he could clearly feel their enormous magic energies and he could also tell that the magic energy he felt earlier was coming from the blond kid, and not only that he could tell that all three had similar magic energies, despite looking human, all three didn't entirely feel like humans but he couldn't tell what. He knew they weren't demons since he would be able to tell if they were so what exactly were they?

He decided to just observe them for a while, however just then the older two suddenly became on guard and began to shield the youngest one as they turned their attention towards him; he was surprised that they found him, he was hiding his presence and magic energy perfectly so how did they notice him?

"Come on out, I know your there!"

He then began to make his way towards them. Since they knew he was there; there really was no point in hiding anymore.

As he approached them he could see that they were surprised to see him.

"Hello kids, may I know what young children such as yourselves are doing in a dangerous forest like this?" He asked them politely

Naruto and Sasuke were surprised to see a really short old man come out of the forest; they weren't expecting an old man when they picked up the scent. However, they knew not to underestimate him, considering how well he hid his power and presence that they couldn't even sense him up close, he had to be a very powerful and experienced mage to be able to hide from their dragon senses.

"Who the hell are you old man?"

Unsurprisingly it was Natsu who had asked the question that was on the minds of all three.

The old man just chuckled. "My apologies, my name is Makarov Dreyar, The Third Guild Master of Fairy Tail." Makarov answered and chuckled to see them surprised "Now who are you kids and what are you doing here?"

Naruto and Sasuke were surprised to hear that the old man standing before them was the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, no wonder that he was capable of hiding his power so well, he was a guild master after all and not to mention the guild master of Fairy Tail the place they had been looking for.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before looking back at the old man.

"I am Senju Naruto, this here is Uchiha Sasuke and the kid behind us is Natsu Dragneel. We were actually looking for the Fairy Tail Guild." Naruto said as he looked at the old man "Though we weren't expecting to meet the Guild Master here of all places."

"Oh! May I ask why were you looking for Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We wanted to join the Guild since we promised our Jiji to go to Fairy Tail one day."

"And may I ask who this Jiji of yours is?" Makarov asked curiously, wondering who could have told these kids to go to Fairy Tail.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi."

"Hiruzen-sama!" Makarov was surprised to hear that Hiruzen Sarutobi was the one to send them here.

"You know Saru-Jiji, old man?" Naruto asked surprised

"Of course, Hiruzen-sama was a Fairy Tail mage himself before he was named the Third God of Ishgar. But how do you know him? I wasn't aware that Hiruzen-sama had any grandchildren your age." Makarov answered still surprised to hear these kids calling Hiruzen their grandfather.

"Well he isn't really our grandfather but he raised us when were little, so over time he became a grandfather to us but he left one day and told us to go to Fairy Tail when we were ready." Naruto and Sasuke were surprised once again; they didn't know that Hiruzen was a Fairy Tail mage himself.

"I see, so now you're here to join Fairy Tail." Makarov said and they nodded their head "Well then why don't you come with me to the guild hall. If Hiruzen-sama sent you then there is no way I wouldn't allow you into Fairy Tail."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads and together with Natsu - who didn't even know what exactly was going on and just followed Naruto and Sasuke - followed the old man Makarov to Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Whoa! This place is huge! So this is a mage guild huh!" Natsu exclaimed awestruck. Naruto and Sasuke were impressed as well. It had taken them the entire way here to explain what mage guilds were to Natsu and where were they going.

"Yup, it's called Fairy Tail."

"That's a weird name."

Makarov chuckled "Yes, but you see nobody knows whether or not Fairies have tails or if they even exist so it will forever be a mystery … And just like them, this place as an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure!"

"A never ending adventure huh!?" Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before they both smirked. Oh yes, they were going to love it here.

"I don't get it but it sounds awesome!"

Naruto and Sasuke sighed not even bothering to say anything.

Makarov chuckled again "Well then, why don't we go inside."

And just as he said that, Natsu was already gone. Naruto and Sasuke sighed again.

"There he goes again."

* * *

**(Meanwhile Inside the Fairy Tail Guild hall)**

"Hey! What's your deal? You got a problem with me or something?" A dark haired boy about the same age as Natsu who was wearing nothing but an underwear said.

"What if I do?" Natsu replied with his hands on his hips and standing directly in front of the dark haired boy.

"Grey, Your clothes." A small brown haired girl about the same age as the two said to the dark haired boy from behind him.

"Oh man! When did this happen?" The now named Grey began to freak out and started to look for his missing clothes.

"Geez! what a pervert!" Natsu said as he turned away from the dark haired kid

...and just like that the two were butting heads.

"Who`re you calling a pervert, pinky?"

"You! You loud mouthed stripper!"

The two then began to brawl it out right there. Their bickering had caught the attention of nearly everyone within the guild as they wondered who the pink haired kid was, but they put it off for now in favor of watching the fight that was currently going on between the pink haired kid and Grey.

When they entered, Sasuke just sighed while Naruto looked amused when they saw Natsu getting into a fight within moments of coming to the guild. Sasuke then stepped forward and began to walk towards Natsu to break the fight, but just as he was about a few feet away from where Natsu was fighting the other kid, a white haired girl about the same age as him – maybe a few months younger – suddenly bumped into him out of nowhere, Sasuke was able to keep them both from falling and he looked down at the girl – since he was a few inches taller than her – with a raised eyebrow.

Just as the girl recovered from her near fall, she noticed that she had bumped into someone who had grabbed her arm and prevented her from falling, just as she looked up to see who, she blushed lightly when she came face to face with a black haired boy who was looking at her with a slightly raised eyebrow. Her blush soon turned into a scowl as she yanked her arm from his grip and pointed a figure at him.

"Hey! What's big deal you bumping into me?" The girl shouted at Sasuke as she pointed at him with the same scowl.

Her out burst caught the attention of the guild as they turned their attention from the brawling Natsu and Grey towards the two of them. They then saw a black haired boy standing there looking at the white haired girl with a raised eyebrow.

Sasuke`s eyebrow rose even more when he heard her accuse him of bumping to her. "_You _bumped into me!" Sasuke said and then he walked away from her without another word to the still brawling Natsu and Grey, completely ignoring the girl.

The girl began to fume with anger at being ignored. Who does he think he is? Ignoring her like that.

When Sasuke reached Natsu he chopped him on the head making him fall to the ground face first. "What do you thing your doing Natsu? You haven't even been here for an hour and your already starting trouble!" He said irritated at Natsu, who sat up and began to caress the bump forming on his head as he looked down not being able to look at Sasuke.

"Oh! Come one Sasuke, give him a break, he`s just a kid,"

The guild then turned their attention towards the voice and saw a blond haired boy, the same age as the black haired boy, walking towards the now named Sasuke and Natsu with the Master walking beside him chuckling. The blond kid was about as tall the black haired one and had cerulean blue eyes with slits for pupils, and much like the black and pink haired boys, he had distinctively sharp canine teeth and was wearing the same attire as the black haired boy except in black.

"And besides, it's good to have a healthy rivalry with someone his age; it will help him grow stronger." Naruto said to Sasuke as he finally reached them both and knelt down to Natsu`s eye level and patted him on the head.

Sasuke sighed. "It's not that Naruto, it's just that he shouldn't be starting trouble when he just got here."

Makarov had in the meanwhile reached the counter and took out a stamp before looking over at the three. "Alright, you three, why don't you come here and get your Fairy Tail guild marks." He said to the three motioning them over.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped their discussion before making their way towards Makarov along with Natsu following behind them.

"Alright, so where do you want your guild mark and in what color?" Makarov asked them, and turned his attention on Natsu who was standing the closest.

"I want it in on my right shoulder in red." Natsu said pointing to his right shoulder, with an 'ok' Makarov brought down the stamp on his left shoulder before removing it to revel a red fairy tail symbol.

"On my left pectoral, in the darkest blue" Sasuke said as he stepped forward and moved his kimono top to show the lest side of his chest to Makarov, who nodded his head and stamped on his left pectoral muscle, imprinting a dark blue fairy tail symbol, before turning to Naruto, who was the only one left.

"I want it on my left forearm and in the deepest red you can."Naruto said as he rolled up his left sleeve to revel his forearm, Makarov once again nodded his head before stamping on his left forearm before removing it to revel a dark maroon colored fairy tail symbol. Naruto nodded his head, satisfied with the color.

Makarov put away the stamp and stood up on the table and turned his attention to wards the rest of the guild. "Alright, listens up, you brats!" he addressed the whole guild. "Today we have three new members joining us, treat them well!" the entire guild cheered and he turned his attention towards the three again and said "Now why don't you introduce yourselves."

"I am Natsu Dragneel!" and as usual it was Natsu who had said it, being the impatient one that he was.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Yo! I am Senju Naruto" Naruto said as he grinned at them.

"Wait a minute!" A dark blue haired man said as he stepped forward "Aren't Naruto and Sasuke your first names?" he asked to which both Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads. "Then shouldn't it be Naruto Senju and Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hm…" Naruto stroked his chin in thought "Yeah, I suppose it should." Naruto said before shrugging his shoulders "But from where we come from it has always been this way, reading the last name first, so its Senju Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke and besides it has been this way for as long as we can remember."

And before anyone could say anything, the white haired girl from earlier stepped forward and stood directly in front of them and pointed a finger at Sasuke. "Hey! Duckass!" She exclaimed pointing at Sasuke, whose eyebrow began to twitch violently at the nickname. "I challenge you to a fight!"

Now that caught the attention of the entire guild, especially a redheaded armor wearing girl about the same age as the white haired girl, who was rather surprised that the white haired girl challenged someone to a fight that wasn't her (the redhead). Even Naruto and Natsu were interested.

"Why would I want to fight a little girl like you?" Sasuke said his eyebrow twitching still irked at her for calling him duckass.

"Why? Are you afraid of this little girl? Duckass!" The white haired girls said with a smirk and although she didn't show it, she was really ticked off at him for calling her a little girl.

Now Sasuke was really irritated at her. Not only did she call him duckass twice but also said that he was afraid of _her, _a little girl and that's when he exploded.

"That's it! You want a fight? You`ve got one, lets take this outside!" He said as he stormed outside with the white haired girl following him.

Naruto and Natsu were surprised to see such a reaction out of Sasuke. Though Naruto some what understood, Sasuke was always a prideful person and not only calling him duckass – which he really hated – but also saying that he was afraid of her – someone who he knew was weaker than him – was a blow to his pride.

The entire guild began to fill out to watch the fight and bets were already being placed, though most of them were on the white haired girl winning. They were all standing to the side and talking among themselves about the upcoming fight and who would win but more importantly what the new kid was capable of. Naruto and Natsu were standing a little bit away from crowd; they were interested to see what a fairy tail mage could do despite knowing that Sasuke was going to win.

"Who do you think is going to win?" The same brown haired girl from before asked Grey who was standing beside her still only wearing an underwear.

"Of course Mira is going to win, she's practically a demon." Grey replied with a shiver at the thought of a demon Mira.

"I don't think so." A tall blond haired boy with had a distinctive lightning-bolt shaped scar on his right eye said.

"Laxus!"

"Mira is going to lose." Now that caught the attention of everyone as they turned towards the blond boy, even Naruto and Natsu.

Meanwhile Sasuke and the now named Mira were standing in front of each other, looking at the other with calculative gazes.

"Are the two of you ready?" Makarov, who was the referee for the match, asked the two

Sasuke merely closed his eyes while Mira got into a fighting stance as they both nodded their heads.

"Begin!"

Sasuke immediately opened his eyes, showing two blood red eyes with three tomoe around the pupil. Mira was surprised to see his eyes change from the previous coal black to these red ones; she had to admit that she found those eyes unnerving.

She immediately casted a magic circle around her arms, transforming her forearms and hands which changed into more demonic looking arms, becoming covered in green scales, and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on their outer sides.

She then dashed forward towards Sasuke who just stood there waiting for her and when she reached him she aimed a punch to his face which Sasuke avoided by side-stepping before tripping her causing her to fall to the ground face first.

This caused Mira to become really angry, she quickly got up and aimed a kick to his head which Sasuke dodged by leaning backwards, she then aimed a punch to his chest which he caught and then kicked her in the stomach sending her crashing away. She slowly got up and glared at Sasuke before dashing towards him again as she raised her hand and cast a black-purple Magic circle right in front of Sasuke, who was then blasted to the other end of the training ground. Sasuke slowly began to recover from the blast, he had to admit, that packed quite a punch.

However, Mira wasn't done, she jumped into the air and held her hands together, with a dark colored sphere gathering on her palm **"Evil Explosion"** she fired it at Sasuke, the result was an explosion.

However, Sasuke then suddenly appeared right behind Mira, looking completely unharmed and kicked her on the back, sending her crashing to the ground. Mira got up and dashed at Sasuke again, the two then engaged in a battle of hand to hand combat for a while. Mira then put her hands on his chest and channeled a surge of electricity through Sasuke. Sasuke grit his teeth as he was electrocuted, he then covered one of his hands with a sphere of white light and then punched Mira with it sending staggering backwards quite a distance.

Then in an incredible show of speed, Sasuke was suddenly in front of Mira, his face inches away from hers and just as Mira made eye contact with those unnerving red eyes of his, her eyes widened for a bit, before her eyelids dropped and her entire body went limp and dropped to the ground on her knees.

Sasuke took a step back as he eyed her before saying,"It's over." And despite being in a paralyzed state, Mira heard him clearly.

'_Is this really how I am defeated?' _

'_No! I won't lose! Not like this!'_

Then all of a sudden a big dark purple magic circle appeared above her and dark purple magic energy surrounded her. Sasuke was forced to jump back

"**Satan Soul" **A voice called out that sounded a lot like Mira, yet at the same time had a more demonic edge to it.

When the magic energy cleared it showed her new appearance. Her eyes were now darker with longer eyelashes and a thin marking in a zigzag-pattern on her right eye with similar marking on both of her bare thighs. Her hair was wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, her ears were larger extending backwards with pointed edges. Her lips were now covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands had the same demonic look as before. She also had a large tail extending from her lower back. Her clothes had also changed; she was wearing a skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, and was open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly.

"What is up with Mira? Why is she taking this so seriously? It's just supposed to be a spar!" The armor wearing redheaded girl said as she looked at Mira`s new appearance.

"It isn't just a simple spar for her Erza." Makarov said to which the now named Erza and everyone around them turned their attention towards Makarov. "You see, earlier when she bumped into Sasuke, her inner demon must have felt Sasuke`s power and as it is in the nature of a demon to react to powerful beings, it probably isn't sitting well with her to know that someone about the same age as her is so much more powerful than her." Makarov explained without taking his eyes off of the fight, he knew that now with Mira in her Satan Soul, Sasuke would be forced to use his magic

"And now she is acting on the instincts of her inner demon."

Mira in her Satan Soul form then began to gather dark energy around her hands and forearms into a dark sphere which she then fired in a dark purple beam that completely engulfed Sasuke in dark energy.

"Is it just me or does Mira seem stronger?" Grey said as he looked at Mira`s attack.

"Master, shouldn't we stop this already? He could be seriously injured by that!" Erza said to Makarov in a desperate tone, concerned about the wellbeing of their newest member.

A snort was heard from the side, which caught their attention as they turned to see that it was Naruto. "As if something like that could hurt Sasuke." He said as he looked at Erza for a moment before turning towards the fight again "And besides, Darkness Magic can be pretty much useless against Sasuke." He said pointing at the mass of Dark energy surrounding Sasuke.

When they all turned their attention towards Sasuke as well, their eyes widen at what they saw. There Sasuke was emitting some sort of white light that was eroding the dark energy, however it wasn't the light that caused his eyes to widen, it was his appearance!

"You're strong little demon! However," Sasuke`s voice came from within the darkness as the white light continued to erode away the darkness and eventually the dark energy was completely gone, "Are you strong enough to stand against the might of a Dragon!" There stood Sasuke with two colossal white Dragon wings on his back, which were covered transparent blue scales, his eyes were now a slitted cerulean blue that looked like the eyes of an animal… or more precisely the eyes of a Dragon!

'_A Dragon?' _It was a thought that went through all their minds.

The entire Guild was shocked, even in this world of magic, dragons were mythical beings and here was someone claiming to be a dragon!

"Of course! So that's why their magic energy didn't feel human." The entire guild turned their attention towards Makarov who had said it "They are Dragon Slayers! They truly exist!" Makarov said with wide eyes. He has always heard legends of the Dragon Slayers but he had always thought of them as nothing more than just that, legends and yet here were not one but three Dragon Slayers at the same time.

"Um… Master, what exactly are these Dragon Slayers?" Erza asked as she along with the rest of the guild were confused by the Masters reaction about these dragon slayers.

"Dragon Slayers are human, who were taken in and raised by Dragons and are given the power that they possess, they are the only ones with the power to slay dragons." Makarov said causing the guild to become even more shocked, dragons taking in humans and giving them the power to kill dragons! "However, although it is said that they existed there never really was solid proof of their existence and they were considered a legend. Until now that is." He said looking at Sasuke who was floating in air in front of Mira with an impassive look.

He then turned his attention towards Naruto and Natsu. "Am I right!?" Naruto merely nodded his head and Natsu just kept his attention on Sasuke and Mira.

"Wait! So you guys were actually raised by Dragons?" A small girl with short white hair and blue eyes, who looked a lot like Mira, said.

Naruto looked at the little girls and nodded his head once again before replying "Yes! All three of us, Natsu, Sasuke and myself were raised by dragons and were trained in the arts of **Metsuryū Mahō** (Dragon Slayer Magic) I was raised Ddraig, the **Red Welsh Dragon** while Sasuke here was raised by Albion the **White Vanishing Dragon** and Natsu here was raised by the Igneel, The **Enryu****ō **(Flame Dragon King). However, they disappeared without a trace about a couple of weeks ago on July 7." Naruto said with a sad look.

Back to Sasuke and Mira, Mira was looking at Sasuke with wide eyes, a Dragon!

"Why don't we introduce ourselves again! My name is Uchiha Sasuke, **Hakuryūkō** (White Dragon Emperor), the **Vanishing Dragon**!" Sasuke said to Mira without taking his eyes off of her as he waited for her to introduce herself.

"Wait, why is he calling himself the Vanishing Dragon, isn't he just the dragon slayer?" Erza asked Naruto

"We also share the same title as the Dragon who raised us, since we not only have their magic but their traits and similar physiology as well." Naruto answered with a shrug.

Mira broke out of her stupor and replied "Mirajane Strauss, Take-Over Mage."

"Well then, **Majin** (Demon), I think it's about time we ended this fight?"

"My thoughts exactly!" Mira replied as she moved her hands backwards to the side as she began to gather darkness energy between her hands into big sphere, bigger than the last one, she then brings her hands forward to launch the attack while Sasuke just raised is hand, his palm facing her

"**Soul Extinction" **

"**Divide"**

What happened next shocked everyone except for Naruto and Natsu, Mira`s attack completely vanished. The entire guild was shocked into silence, Mira`s most powerful attack was just nullified like it was nothing.

"W-what?" Mira stuttered, eyes wide in disbelief

"That was just one of my dragon slayer abilities, **Divine Dividing**. It allows me to divide an opponent's power every 10 seconds and add it to my own." Sasuke said as he lowered his hand "Now I believe, I said its time to finish it." Sasuke said as he began to take a deep breath

"**Hakuryū no Hōkō"** (White Dragon`s Roar)

Sasuke then released a huge beam of white light from his mouth which then completely engulfed Mira who was too shocked to dodge; however, the effects were something that no one expected. The white light began to forcefully change Mira back to her human form, and by the end of it Mira was completely reverted back to her human form. She looked at Sasuke with wide eyes along with everyone else within the guild, not believing what they had just seen.

"Unlike ordinary light, the White Light of the White Dragon is Holy and has the power to erase all darkness and purify all evil." Sasuke explained seeing their reactions "You were purified of your demon influence, so to speak."

Just as Mira was about to fall to the ground Sasuke appeared above her and caught her wrist, proceeding to slowly lower her to the ground. While the rest of the guild was still shocked into silence at the power of a Dragon Slayer

The first one to recover was Makarov who then stepped forward "Winner… Uchiha Sasuke!" As he declared Sasuke the winner, the rest of the guild broke out of their stupor and began to clap and cheer loudly.

As they begin to make their way back into the guild hall, they congratulated and patted Sasuke on the back on his victory, while still talking about the fight and the power of the dragon slayers and the fact that they now had three in their guild. Many of them though were wondering what Naruto and Natsu would be capable.

When they got back to the guild hall, Makarov once again went to stand over the counter table "Alright brats! Its time we gave our new recruits a proper welcome." He addressed the whole guild. "Lets Party!"

The entire Guild cheered and so began to party hard. Naruto, Sasuke and Natsu were dragged by the younger generation to sit with them who were very impressed by his victory and in awe at his abilities, where they introduced themselves and began to talk more about themselves and getting to know each other better. They continued to party for the rest of the night and in the middle of the party an all out guild brawl broke out, which dragged everyone in it. All except Naruto and Sasuke who were sitting in the counter, Naruto was laughing while Sasuke just stared at them amused.

They then looked at each other and smirked. Oh yes, they were definitely going to love it here!

* * *

_**(END)**_

_**AN:**__ Well that's chapter 1. Hope I did a good job. :) _

_I have decided to base Naruto and Sasuke on Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Naruto like Hashirama will be serious when situation calls for it and will be carefree the rest of the time._

_Some of you have also asked about the pairing and let me tell you, I still haven't decided yet, so you are free to make suggestions._

_Please leave a review :)_

_**-Emperor of Pandemonium **_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or High School DxD.  
High School DxD elements.  
Betad by: **GEDOMAZO10TAILS**  
**Nitenryū: Chapter 2**

* * *

The next morning Naruto was sprawled over a chair in the guild hall, looking up at the ceiling. Beside him was Sasuke who had his arms crossed in front of him as he lay his head on them with his eyes closed, appearing to be asleep – though Naruto knew that he was awake, while sleeping on the table was Natsu.

They sat in silence for a while, before Naruto finally addressed Sasuke.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn…"

"We need a job…"

"Hn…"

With another grunt Sasuke opened his eyes before slowly sitting up, resting his forearms on his thighs as he heaved a sigh, he was still tired as he hadn't gotten much sleep last night due to all that partying that had gone on for most of the night and was sure that Naruto was also.

He had to admit though; those guys sure could party…

Looking around he saw that the guild was already back to its energetic self as if they hadn't partied hard all night long. Turning his head he sighed again, those guys sure were energetic. Now normally he, Naruto or Natsu wouldn't be any less energetic, in fact he was certain they would have been far more energetic than the rest of the guild. Well, they _are _Dragons Slayers after all!

Despite having the form of a human, their body composition was closer to that of dragons than humans as such they have greater stamina and energy than normal humans, however being constantly on the move for more than two weeks, Dragon Slayer or no, they were bound to be tired.

Still though, it was nothing that consuming their elements wouldn't cure.

Right when he was about to give Naruto a reply another voice called out from behind them

"Thinking of taking on a job request?"

Naruto and Sasuke turned to the direction of the voice surprised and saw Makarov standing a few feet away from them with his hands behind his back

"Gramps!"

"Good morning kids!" Makarov greeted them in a cheerful tone

Naruto and Sasuke blinked as they got over their initial shock at his sudden appearance before greeting him back. It was still surprising how he could easily sneak up on them without either of them noticing.

"Yeah well…" Naruto said once again as he and Sasuke fully turned to Makarov, "We have absolutely no money what so ever and we really need it, so…"

"Ah yes! I take it you need money for a place to stay, food and such!" Makarov stated as he stroked his chin.

"That and clothes! Ours can do for now but…" Sasuke trailed off as he cast a glance at Natsu, "Natsu could really use some new ones." He said which got Naruto thinking, seeing as it wasn't just Natsu who needed new clothes, both Sasuke and he also needed some new ones as well seeing as these were the only set of clothes they had and they couldn't keep wearing them forever

"Hmm… I thought as much" Makarov said though more to himself than the two as he brought a hand forward from behind his back which held a piece of paper in it, "So as such, I already took the liberty of picking out the job request that would be best suited for your abilities." He finished as he handed the flyer over to the two.

"It's an escort and guard request." Sasuke stated as both he and Naruto looked over the flyer.

Makarov nodded his head. "Yes, it shouldn't be anything too difficult, just your ordinary bandits, nothing you two wouldn't be able to handle." He supplied easily as Naruto turned his attention to Makarov again.

"You picked out the job request for us? But I thought the mages picked out the quests for themselves!" Naruto inquired curiously which earned him a nod from Makarov.

"Yes, that is what normally happens but whenever young mages such as yourselves join us who are unfamiliar with the workings of a guild, I pick the first quest for them that would be best suited for their abilities." Makarov answered getting nods of understanding from both of them.

"Now, seeing as it's your first quest I think it would be best if you took someone with you, hmm…" Makarov paused as he began to look over the guild before apparently spotting who he was looking for. "Take Erza with you. She is a responsible young lass and quite capable as well." He said pointing to where said redhead was standing, arguing with Mirajane.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded without any questions already knowing that not heading Makarov's advice would be unwise of them, and not to mention both of them agreed with what Makarov had said seeing as not only were they unfamiliar with the workings of a guild, but they also knew pretty much nothing about the world at large considering their past in Konoha and then being raised by dragons, so they weren't exactly the most social people out there.

"Now why don't you kids go get Erza, have breakfast and prepare for the quest while I go and contact the client." Makarov said as he turned around and walked away, leaving the two heavenly dragon slayers to their own accord.

Meanwhile said dragon slayers looked at each other as if having a silent conversation before looking at the still sleeping Natsu then back at each other before heading towards Erza.

* * *

"That escalated quickly…" Naruto said as he moved his body to side as a table flew past him.

"Yeah…" Sasuke agreed from beside Naruto as he tilted his head to the side, dodging a mug that came hurling towards his head.

Both of them then turned towards the scene before them with deadpan expressions.

Before them were a brawling Erza and Mira, who had gone from arguing with each other to all out brawling.

Even though they were fairly new to the guild – having joined just yesterday, they had quickly figured out that Erza and Mira were hardcore rivals, bashing heads at every little thing so it was no surprise to them that the two went from having a simple argument to fighting in like no time flat.

The two continued to look on at the brawl with deadpan expressions before Naruto decided to comment on it.

"You know…" Naruto said catching Sasuke`s attention "I bet Erza is gonna win…"

"Oh and what makes you say that? I fought Mira and know that she is pretty strong." Sasuke rebuked already having a feeling as to what he was going to say.

And that hunch turned out to be true when Naruto spoke again.

"Well, `cause Erza is a redhead and Mira has white hair and everyone knows that 'red' is stronger than 'white'." Naruto answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, without even taking his eyes off of the fight.

Sasuke eyebrow twitched at that. "Are you implying something?" He asked with his **sharingan** activated and his eyebrow twitching. He had already figured that that was what Naruto was gonna say, but he still couldn't help but be ticked off by his implication.

"I think you already know what I mean…" Naruto stated as he turned to Sasuke and looked at him right in the eyes as a smirk played on his lips.

"That's a bold claim, are you sure you can back it up, 'Red-One'!?" Sasuke stated as his magic energy began to build up and a faint white aura began to form around him.

"Why don't you come and find out for yourself if I can back it up or not, 'White-One'!" Naruto exclaimed as his magic energy also began to build up along with a faint red aura beginning to form around him.

The two continued to stare down at each other in silence as their magic energies continued to build up before it was released in pillars of red and white that surrounded Naruto and Sasuke respectively.

Magical Pressure began to build up within the guild hall as the wooden floor and the walls began to crack from the pressure as the two dragon slayers just continued to stare down at one another neither one of them saying a word anymore.

Their face off continued for a little while as the two just stared down at each other, and just when it looked like a fight was going to break out then and there, when…

""Hm?""

Both of suddenly stopped and blinked as their magic energies disappeared altogether and the two turned to see the entire guild watching the two intently in silence even Erza and Mira had stopped fighting and were staring at them.

"Ah… is something wrong?" Naruto said a little confused as to why they were all staring at them like that.

Naruto`s blatant disregard to the fact that he and Sasuke were just about to fight it out caused the entire guild to face vault to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'IS SOMETHING WRONG'!? Weren't you two just about to fight!?" Mira, who recovered first, screamed at the two in pure exasperation.

She, and not to mention the entire guild, had been looking forward to this fight, to witness the supposed legendary power of the **Nitenryū **(Two Heavenly Dragons).

While at first the guild had been skeptical about the whole dragon thing, they had believed it when the master vouched for it as well, before telling them the legends surrounding the particular dragons that parented Naruto, Sasuke and Natsu.

Though what had truly gotten to them was the job request to slay the Black Dragon from the book of Apocalypse**,** the **Kokuryū** (Black Dragon), Acnologia – and another one of the **Godai Ryūō** (Five Great Dragon Kings) similar to Natsu's father Igneel that the master had shown them.

Due to the level of danger that comes with the quest it was classified as a 'Century Quest' and only the most powerful mages in the entire continent of Earthland are ever allowed to take on such a quest.

Though ultimately a quest that no one has ever been able to complete in over a hundred years since it was first established and anyone who has taken on the quest has never returned alive.

Needless to say that the guild had been awed at finding out that such beings existed.

It had been so surreal to suddenly find out about dragons such as the **Nitenryū **(Two Heavenly Dragons)and the **Godai Ryūō **(Five Great Dragon Kings),to think that such beings existed all along and they never even knew about them.

After finding out about dragons the guild had been even more curious about the three dragon slayers – and as much as Mira hated to admit it she really wasn't able to get Sasuke to fight her seriously so they didn't get to see anything besides his **Divine** **Divide **and **Light of Purification **which reallywasn't all that much seeing as how he ended the fight almost instantly

And now just when it looked like they were about to see what Naruto and Sasuke were truly capable of, they just go and not fight! Talk about a let down…

"Oh…" Naruto's head slumped a little when he heard that. So his guild mates wanted to see him and Sasuke fight, before…

"HAHAHAHAHHAH!" Naruto suddenly threw his head back and laughed out loud before facing his guild mates "Tell you guys what! Once we get back from our quest, we will give you the fight you guys want!" He proclaimed as even Sasuke gave a smirk, liking the idea of taking on Naruto in front of the guild and then beating him, proving that White Dragon was stronger than the Red!

The guild cheered when they heard that

Though, Mira in the meanwhile looked interested at the quest part "A quest?" She said as she looked down to see a flyer in Sasuke hand. _'Perhaps they're gonna chase that damned cat!'_ She almost grinned at the thought of Sasuke and Naruto chasing that damned hell-cat.

Her eyebrow twitched slightly as she recalled herself chasing that cat on her first quest; needless to say she had come to hate that blasted thing with a passion.

Then in one swift movement she snatched the flyer from Sasuke's hand and looked it over.

It wasn't what she expected.

"Escort and guard duty?" She read and raised an eyebrow before looking at the two in front of her.

She knew that it was most likely the master that picked up the quest for them seeing as he also picked up her first quest as well but still an escort and guard duty for a first quest wasn't what she expected. She had expected for them to get the 'Capture Tora the cat' quest but instead they get an escort and guard quest!

Though if she were to be honest with herself, she knew that the quest was right for them. Sadly though, she wasn't…

"You think that you can handle it!?" She asked the two as she held up the flyer. "Quests like these aren't usually what they look like!"

Sasuke looked at her with mild irritation, was she implying they couldn't handle a few bandits?

"If _you_ were able to survive them for as long as you have then I think we are going to be just fine!" He replied as he snatched the flyer from her hand, "After all, you didn't even stand a chance against me alone!" He added as he smirked at her.

His response caused her to get really mad as she didn't liked to be reminded of her loss before she lashed out at him, but Sasuke reacted accordingly, put his hand on top of her head and held her at arm`s length and since his arm was longer than hers all she could do was scream at him and attempt to claw at him.

"Just what I get for trying to give an asshole like you a useful advice!" She screamed at him as she continued with her attempt to claw him.

"Oh and what advice was that?" Sasuke asked backed with a lopsided smirk on his face.

"That on quests such as these the clients often tend to hold back crucial information that causes the quest to be more trouble than they are worth!" She screamed at him before she stopped and jumped back from him and pointed a finger as she smirked at him "Ha! But I can't expect a caveman like you to understand that now can I!" She stated pointedly at the fact that he was literally raised in a cave with a dragon.

"Why you!"

"Ok that's enough; there will be no fighting within the guild hall!" Erza who had till that point been just watching the two silently besides Naruto – who was also watching the whole thing in silent curiosity – decided to interfere before a fight broke out.

Both Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped at her and thought at the same time _'Wasn't she fighting with Mira just now!'_ while Mira simply scoffed at her and looked away.

"Now did you two needed something?" Erza asked the two boys before her

"Yeah, gramps wanted us to ask you to accompany us on our first quest." It was Naruto that answered her.

"Very well, let's go then." Erza said to the two as she stepped away from them and started to walk towards the counter and the two boys followed her shortly leaving a still irritable Mirajane behind who then walked off towards her siblings.

While they began their walk towards the counter Naruto turned towards Sasuke.

"Hey man," Naruto addressed Sasuke once he turned to him. "What's up with you and Mira? You aren't usually one to get worked up like that." Naruto asked him curiously as he hadn't seen Sasuke get so easily irritated like that ever.

"Nothing really… I guess she`s just really good at pissing me off." Sasuke replied with a grunt.

Naruto looked at him for a bit before turning his head to the front while the rest of their walk was silent.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Erza and Natsu – who now wore a white t-shirt with a flame emblem in the front that the master had gotten for him – stood in front of counter as they awaited Makarov to arrive with the client.

They didn't have to wait for too long as Makarov appeared along with an old man who appeared to be around sixty.

The old man had grey hair, a large beard and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed straw-hat on his head. And carried a bottle of sake in his hand which he seemed to be constantly drinking from.

As Makarov walked in along with the client he took his seat on the counter before addressing the group of four who now stood in front of him.

"Alright kids, I want you to meet your client, Tazuna-san." Makarov said introducing the client to the four young mages before turning to the client again. "Tazuna-san, these are the mages that have accepted you request."

The old man named Tazuna took a swig from his sake bottle before looking down at the four and said in a slightly drunken tone. "What's this? I am willing to pay good money for this job request and all I get is a bunch of kids!" He said before taking another swig of his sake and then turning towards Natsu. "And what`s with the brat with the ridiculously pink hair? You expect me to believe he's a mage too!"

"Ahahahaha…. Who's the brat with the pink hair?" Natsu laughed thinking he meant someone else …or maybe he just didn't want to think that the old drunk meant him.

It was only when Naruto, Sasuke and Erza looked _down_ at Natsu with deadpan eyes that he realized that the old guy _had_ meant him.

He immediately stopped laughing and glared straight ahead and growled lowly… Seriously why was it always his hair!? Couldn't they see? His hair was manly!

It was at that thought that he finally exploded…

"I'll demolish you!" Immediately Natsu's fists burst into flames and was about to jump the client but was held back by Sasuke so all he could do was flail his arms around, though Tazuna didn't look the least bit affected.

"You can`t demolish the client Natsu." Sasuke said as he held Natsu by his scarf, preventing him from lashing out at their client.

Although he did understand Natsu`s pain… and maybe was even tempted to let Natsu teach their drunk client a little lesson about bad-mouthing someone's hair but he refrained from acting upon such thoughts.

Though that didn't mean he would stay quiet and let him say anything he wanted.

"And you! I advise you refrain from saying such things. We may be young but we are more than capable of handling ourselves!" Sasuke stated to Tazuna with a hard look with his **Sharingan **(Copy Wheel Eye), releasing some of his magic energy to prove his point.

Tazuna was taken aback by the sudden magical force bearing down on him and couldn't help but flinch a little from the look he received from those red and black eyes, though it was to be expected from a civilian who was seeing magic for the first time in his life.

"A-anyways…" He began to say shortly after recovering "As you already know, I am Tazuna, the super master bridge builder and I expect you to protect me with your lives!"

Right after he introduced himself, Erza stepped forward.

"It's nice to meet you Tazuna-san, I am Erza Scarlet and this here is Senju Naruto," Erza said gesturing towards Naruto standing to her side as she introduced him who just gave a nod, "And the two over there are his brothers, Uchiha Sasuke and Natsu Dragneel." She finished as she pointed towards Sasuke and Natsu, both of whom remained silent.

"Alright, seeing as the pleasantries are out of the way," Makarov began gaining their attention, "I trust that you've gotten the details of the quest down?" He asked getting nods from the mages. "Well then, here are the train tickets that Tazuna-san got for you." Makarov said as he took out some train tickets and handed them over to Erza.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Sasuke and Natsu blinked then turned towards Makarov and Erza confused before saying at the same time.

"Huh? …What the heck is a train?"

* * *

**(Time-skip: Magnolia Train Station)**

"""_Whoa….."""_

Sasuke, Naruto and Natsu looked at the thing before them in wonder with their eyes wide and mouths open.

"S-so this is a train?" Naruto asked still looking at the 'train' is awe along with his brothers.

Seeing their reactions Erza couldn't help but laugh, she might have expected such a reaction from Natsu but for the seemingly 'mature' Naruto and Sasuke to also look so awe-struck was so unexpected.

Tazuna though didn't look the least bit impressed by their reaction to something as trivial as a train.

"What's with those looks? It's just a train." He said before he looked at the three boys and scoffed. "You really haven't seen a train before! Where have you been living? In a cave?"

"""Well…."""

Erza silently laughed to herself again when she heard that, because they really had been living in a cave!

Tazuna though wasn't as amused and couldn't help but scoff again.

"Well whatever, let's just go and board the train already." He stated as he started walking towards the train. He really didn't feel like dealing with kids that looked like they just got their favorite toys for their birthdays.

At this the three dragon siblings started to excitedly follow the bridge builder to board the train for their very first train ride while Erza followed in a much calmer pace still laughing to herself.

It didn't take long for them to board the train and find the compartment they had booked.

Once they found the compartment and settled their luggage, they took their seats. Naruto, Sasuke and Natsu took one row with Naruto sitting by the window, Natsu in the middle and Sasuke sitting at the edge while Erza and Tazuna sat at the one in front of them.

The three Dragon Slayers all wore excited grins on their faces as they looked all around the train in amazement. All three of them were really excited about their very first train ride and they could just tell that it was going to be awesome!

"So, all we have to do is sit here and it will take us to where we want to go!?" Natsu asked as he practically bounced in his seat in pure excitement.

Erza giggled at little at this before answering him with a nod.

"That is _soooo_ cool!"

Just then the train whistled before a short announcement was made for departure as the train prepared to depart which caused the excitement of the three to grow even more.

'''_Finally!'''_ The three siblings thought at the same time as the train finally started to move, although…

…it took only about a minute since the train started moving for their excitement to completely evaporate, their grins to melt away and their faces to start paling.

"W-what…?"

"Was… was it supposed to be like this…?"

"I-I think I am about to lose breakfast…"

"Hm?" Erza blinked "What's the matter you guys?" She asked wondering what was wrong with the three dragon slayers.

Even Tazuna looked a bit confused.

Immediately Natsu put an arm around his stomach and cover his mouth with the other hand. "I think I`m about to throw-up!"

Naruto who looked like he wasn't fairing much better himself put a shaky hand on Natsu back "Just… just hang in there Natsu." He said shakily as he rubbed Natsu`s back.

Even Sasuke – although he tried not to show it, didn't look much better as he was sweating hard all over and was taking labored breaths.

Seeing the condition the three were in Erza became worried and went over to the three to check on them.

"Hey, what's wrong you three?" She inquired worriedly but got no response "Are you alright?" She asked again as she continued to check on them.

Tazuna in the meanwhile groaned and palmed him face. "Great, motion sickness."

This trip just got a lot more troublesome…

* * *

**(Hargeon Train Station)**

"Ack… I am never riding one of those again…"

Naruto commented as he stood by the platform after stepping out of the train while carrying Natsu on his back who was still too weak to move about, while Sasuke stood leaning against a pillar facing the sun as he took deep calming breaths.

Naruto had been the first one to recover due to his great regenerative abilities though sadly Natsu wasn't as lucky, it would have been good if he could just eat some fire but seeing as how Sasuke also wasn't feeling all that good either and none of the others knew fire magic, all Natsu could do at the moment was rest.

And while it may appear that Sasuke was just taking deep calming breaths, he was also consuming the light from the sun to restore his strength.

Although normally – with Albion warning Sasuke against it, he wouldn't dare consume the light of the sun, in his current weakened state Sasuke had no choice but to consume it to restore his strength.

Now to many it would seem weird that a Dragon Slayer of Light wouldn't consume the light of the sun, they seem to forget that the energy of the sun is simply too great to be contained in a human body (despite the dragon properties).

The fact that Sasuke is even able to consume it alone is a feat in itself, although in order to consume it Sasuke has to solely focus on the consumption since if he consumes too much his body won't be able to contain it and might just self-destruct, so if he is to consume the light of the sun he has to concentrate on the right amount of light for his body to contain and convert into energy.

"Alright, I think I have recovered enough." Sasuke stated as he stopped leaning against the pillar before approaching Naruto and Natsu "Why don't you put Natsu down, Naruto? I'll use a fire spell for him to eat so he can recover."

Naruto nodded before turning his head to Natsu. "Hey, Natsu! Are you awake?"

Hearing this Natsu opened his eyes and gave a small nod.

"Alright, Sasuke is gonna give you some fire to eat so I'll put you down, ok?" Natsu nodded again.

Naruto then proceeded to put him down and stepping back as Sasuke moved forward before standing a few feet away from Natsu who stood waiting while Tazuna looked on wondering what was going on and Erza already having an idea as to what they were doing.

Sasuke then put two figures over his mouth and took a deep breath. **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) a magic circle appeared in front of his mouth before Sasuke breathed out a great amount of flames that headed towards Natsu.

"What is he…?" Tazuna began shocked but before he could even finish what he was trying to say his eyes widened even more when he saw that Natsu was actually _eating _the flames "What the hell!? He's actually eating fire!?"

"It's the traits of the Fire Dragon." Erza stated calmly as she watched Natsu eat the flames from Sasuke with her arms crossed over her chest.

Tazuna turned to look at Erza when he heard her speak still quite shocked and only muttered a single word. "Dragon…?"

Erza nodded. "Yes, Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer. Which means, he has the stomach of a dragon that allows him to consume fire, he has the lungs of a dragons that allows him to breathe fire, the scales of a dragon to dissolve fire, the claws of a dragon to attack with fire. Basically, although he is human, he has all the traits of a Fire Dragon."

"Seriously, that pink haired brat is actually that amazing!" Tazuna said in disbelieve as he watch Natsu finish the last of the fire before the three turned towards him and Erza.

"Old man, now that we've recovered, where do we head to now?" Naruto said once turned to Tazuna.

"Oh right," Tazuna said getting over his shock "We head towards the south of here where we will find an old harbor from there we will then take a boat and head to Nami."

Naruto and the others nodded before all of them collected their luggage and headed towards the south.

* * *

The team of four Fairy Tail mages along with the bridge builder were on a boat heading towards Nami that was owned by a friend of Tazuna's named Kaji.

Kaji was a middle-aged man with short brown hair and dark eyes. He wore a pointed straw hat similar to Tazuna`s along with a long-sleeved grey and black-colored outfit.

For Naruto the guy was a real coward.

Currently, the three dragon slayers were once again suffering from intense motion sickness.

Naruto was hanging by the side of the boat with his hands touching the sea water while Sasuke was leaning by the opposite side once again facing the sun and Natsu had been put to sleep by Sasuke when the motion sickness caught up to them when they first entered the boat to make the journey easier for him seeing as how between the three of them Natsu had the least resistance to motion sickness due to his young age.

The trip was mostly silent due to Kaji reprimanding them form making too much noise, not that there would have been much noise to begin with, what with the three Dragon Slayers out of commission due to their motion sickness and Erza and Tazuna opting to remain silent.

As they continued on with their journey and got closer to Nami, a long and wide bridge came to view. Looking at the bridge, Erza couldn't help but be impressed before turning to Tazuna and asking.

"Is that the bridge you are building, Tazuna-san?"

Tazuna looked up at the bridge before replying "Yeah…" He began almost absent-mindedly before continuing. "What do you think? Super ain`t it?"

"Mhm, it is quite nice." Erza said as she nodded her head while looking at the bridge.

Hearing the conversation, Naruto looked up at the bridge and even Sasuke cracked open an eye and looked at the bridge, both of them were impressed and considering the first impression they got from the old bridge builder, it really came as a surprise that the old drunk could actually do such impressive work.

Guess he wasn't just all talk after all.

"N-nice!" Naruto commented weakly as he gave a thumbs-up before returning to his previous position.

"Hn!" Sasuke merely grunted and closed his eye again.

All of them once again fell silent as Kaji continued to row the boat making their way to Nami.

* * *

**(Forest near the edge of Island of Nami)**

After Kaji had taken the group to a remote edge of the Island of Nami, he had refused to take them any further than that before wishing the group good luck on their journey, he had turned and left.

So now, the group was walking along a pathway from within a forest in the Island of Nami.

They continued to walk in silence with Naruto and Sasuke walking at the back of the group and Erza and Natsu walking by Tazuna's side as they asked Tazuna questions about Nami and what it was like there or were there any guilds or no and such.

As their walk along the pathway continued, they passed a small puddle of water which caused Natsu to suddenly look up and turn towards Naruto and Sasuke and just as he opened his mouth to speak, Naruto put a finger on his lips silently telling him to stay quiet.

Natsu of course was confused but did as he was told and stayed silent.

As they walked a little further away from the puddle a pair of shady looking guys slowly and silently rose from it as they inspected the group a little before jumping towards the group and going straight towards Naruto and Sasuke before using the long shuriken-styled chain to attempt and bind the two of them

Though Sasuke having anticipated the attack and with the use of his **Sharingan** predicting their movements, jumped and avoided getting caught, Naruto on the other hand.

"WHAT!?" was all he could say before he was shredded to pieces

Erza, Natsu and Tazuna turned when they heard the commotion and just when they did they saw Naruto get sliced to tiny pieces as his 'remains' fell to the ground, picking up dust

This caused all three of them to be frozen in shock and utter disbelief at what had just happened.

"One down…" One of the shady guys said before he jumped towards the frozen Natsu and Erza, who in their frozen state couldn't react in time.

Though just as the guy was about to strike the two down, his eyes widened before turning his head to the side to see Sasuke right beside him with his right fist raised that was emitting a white glowing light and looking at him directly in the eyes.

"**Hakuryū Ken** (White Dragon's Fist)." Sasuke calmly said before punching the guy in the face. Just as Sasuke's fist made contact with his face a white light was released which impacted into the guy with a great force sending him flying away and slamming into a tree breaking it in two before falling to the ground unconsciousness

The other shady guy looked shocked that his partner was taken out so easily but decided to get rid of their target first so he rushed towards the bridge builder.

Sasuke saw this and narrowed his eyes but didn't make a move while Erza and Natsu having come out of their frozen state were still too shocked to move and could only watch as the guy came closer to the client they were supposed to protect, who was also too shock to move.

But before the guy could reach the bridge builder a voice called out from above.

"**Seki****ryū no…"** (Red Dragon's…)

Hearing the voice all of them – except Sasuke, looked up and their eyes widened when they saw Naruto coming down towards the guy with his fist raised that was emitting some sort of ominous blackish red glow.

"**Hōken!"** (Demolition Fist) Naruto called out as he brought down his fist on the guy`s back, slamming him into the ground hard as blackish red energy erupted from his fist and covered the guy`s entire back.

The impact of the attack was great enough for the ground to break apart and a pseudo shockwave to be released picking up dust everywhere.

When everything cleared up it showed Naruto standing over the guy whose clothes on the upper part were completely incinerated and his entire back was badly burnt, already having lost consciousness.

Naruto stared at the guy intently for a while before looking up at the bridge builder. His normally warm and cheerful blue eyes were now an icy cold, though before he could say anything, he felt something slam into him which caused him to stagger a little bit before looking down to see a tearful Natsu hugging him by the stomach.

"N-Naruto-nii! You… you're alive!" Natsu said tearfully as he kept his arms around Naruto.

It had been the scariest thing the young fire dragon slayer had ever seen or even felt. The very thought that after just recently losing his father, he now also lost one of his big brothers had been one of the worst experiences in his young life, something he never wanted to feel ever again.

Naruto's eyes softened at that and patted Natsu on the head comfortingly. "It's alright Natsu, you know I won't die that easily." He said to Natsu as he gave him a grin.

"H-how exactly are you alive anyway?"

Hearing that Naruto turned to see Erza looking at him with wide eyes.

Naruto gave a small sigh before gesturing towards his 'remains' and when Erza followed his gaze her eyes widened even further when she saw… a pile of wood?

"I had anticipated their attack beforehand and was able to use a minor replacement spell just in time to swap places with a log of wood …and that`s how I am still alive." Naruto replied with small shrug.

**Kawarimi** (Body Replacement Technique) was a spell that was devised by the **Third God of Ishgar** Hiruzen Sarutobi himself. He had taught it to both Naruto and Sasuke since despite being a minor E-ranked spell, it was still one of the most useful spells out there.

Natsu who had finally stopped crying also looked towards the pile of wood without letting go of Naruto and remembered that this was the same spell that Sasuke has been trying to teach him over the past week. Something that he hadn't found the least bit interesting at the time.

However, looking at it now, he can honestly say that the spell was awesome and he was gonna give his all to learn it!

Naruto then turned to Tazuna as he got Natsu to let go of him, his eyes hardening again before demanding of the old man. "Alright, old man. Spit it out!"

Tazuna was getting really nervous from the looks he was receiving not only from Naruto but from Sasuke as well. "What do you mean?" He asked in a vain attempt.

"What he means is that why did you have dark mages after you?" Sasuke asked as he stepped forward and looked Tazuna directly in the eyes with his **Sharingan.**

"I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with us old man!" Naruto exclaimed. "When you put up your request, you asked for standard protection from simple bandits but these guys," Naruto paused as he pointed towards the two unconscious guys on the ground, "They're no bandits! They're dark mages with a specific target..."

"In other words…" Sasuke chose to continue at this point "You." He finished as he pointed at the bridge builder.

Both Erza and Natsu, who had been looking on silently were shocked at this.

Tazuna remained silent as he looked down nervously.

"Out with it old man. Why do you have dark mages after you?" Naruto asked once again but was starting to lose his patience with the silence he got from the bridge builder. "Tell us what is really going on or we will abort this quest and go back."

Tazuna`s eyes widened at that as he looked up at the two to see they were completely serious

Even Erza and Natsu were shocked to hear this but didn't say anything when they saw the serious looks the two had.

"W-wait a minute!" Tazuna began to say as he looked a little frantic. He looked at the two before him for a while before looking down once again and sighing. "It looks like I have no choice but to tell you…" He began to say before pausing. "No. I want you to know." He finished as he finally looked up at Naruto and Sasuke.

He then began to tell them the truth.

"The one who seeks my life is a very short man who casts a very long and deadly shadow."

"A deadly shadow?"

"Perhaps you've heard of him?" Tazuna said as he looked at them all. "His name`s Gatō, the shipping magnate."

Naruto, Sasuke and Natsu looked confused at the name but Erza's eyes widened in recognition.

"Gatō? As in Gatō of the Gatō Company?" She asked gaining their attention.

"You know this guy, Erza?" Sasuke asked as he turned to her.

"Know him? No. But I've heard of him before. He's one of the richest men in the continent and owns one of the biggest shipping industries." She replied as she looked at Sasuke before once again looking at Tazuna. "Am I right?"

"Yes… that's him." Tazuna nodded his head. "And that's what he does …on the surface…"

"What do you mean by 'on the surface'?" Naruto asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

"The 'Gatō Company' is nothing but a front for his much shadier smuggling business and drug dealing." Tazuna replied easily which caused their eyes to widen.

"Why would such a man be after you then?" Erza asked as she looked at Tazuna seriously.

"It was about a year ago when Gatō first set his sights on the Island of Nami." Tazuna began "He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control of our transport and shipping and anyone who tried to stand in his way simply… disappeared." He stopped talking for a bit here before continuing.

"In an Island Nation like Nami, the one who controls the sea controls everything, finance, government, our very lives! But there is one thing he fears… The Bridge!" Tazuna once again paused and looked directly at the group before him. "Once the bridge has been completed, it will join us to the main land, directly to the port town of Hargeon and _that_ will break his control over Nami!" He sighed again.

"Which is why he wants me – the master bridge builder dead."

There was a short silence.

"There`s one thing I don't get," Sasuke spoke to Tazuna, "If it was such an important task then why didn't you apply for a higher level request? You would have gotten a much better protection if you had."

"Because the Land of Nami is a small and very poor Nation, even our nobles have little money. The common people who are building this bridge don't have enough money to pay for a higher level request."

The group once again fell silent as Tazuna finished his tale.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other as if having a silent debate and while this was happening Erza decided to step forward.

"I think we should head back." She said getting the group`s attention causing them to look at her even, Naruto and Sasuke. "This is without a doubt an S-class quest that's way beyond our level." She finished as she looked at Tazuna apologetically

"What!?" Her proposal didn't sit well with Natsu "So we're just gonna run away!?" He asked Erza hotly.

"Natsu…" Erza began to say but was cut off.

"We are continuing on with the quest." Naruto said firmly cutting off Erza

"What do you mean by we are continuing?" Erza demanded of Naruto as she turned to him. "Don't you get it? This is beyond our league!"

"No, I don't." Naruto said simply. "But what I do get is that there is something wrong happening and I am not turning my back on it!" He finished firmly.

Erza was taken aback by the intensity with which he said it.

"And besides," Sasuke began as he looked at Erza "It's also a matter of pride."

"Pride? What does pride have to do with it?"

Sasuke just looked at her for a bit. "You don't get it, do you?" He said as he shook his head a little. "We are the **Nitenryū **(Two Heavenly Dragons)! If we were to back down from the likes of them," Sasuke said pointing towards the two unconscious guys, "We would never be able to face our fathers when we see them again."

"Yeah, that's right! Even I won't be able to face Igneel if I run now!" Natsu agreed as even he had his pride as the **Enryūō** (Flame Dragon King).

Erza looked at all three of them and could clearly see the unwavering resolve they had before she heaved a sigh as she knew it would be pointless to continue to argue with them.

…and deep down, she knew that she also wanted to help save this land.

She then turned to Tazuna before saying.

"Tazuna-san. It appears that we will be continuing on with the quest after all."

* * *

**(Meanwhile: Unknown Location.)**

"You failed!" A short man with puffy brown hair who wore a small pair of black glasses and a black suit with a purple tie, exclaimed. "What is this? I put out big money for you, I thought you were supposed to be hot-shot assassins!" He said angrily as he pointed at the man sitting in front of him.

"Quit your whining." The man sitting on a couch replied.

It was tall pale-skinned man with short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows who wore bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. The man was shirtless as he only wore a belt over his chest. He was also wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern along with wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

The man then took out a massive broadsword and held it to the short man`s throat causing him to freak out.

"This time, I'll go personally," The man began to say, "And this sword is the last thing they ever see."

"Are you sure you will be handle it?" The short man said nervously "Apparently, Tazuna has some high-level mages guarding him and since your first attempt failed, they'll be expecting you back! It's going to take someone with very advanced skills."

"Who do you think you're dealing with?" The man said evenly "I, am Zabuza Momochi – The Demon of the Hidden Mist."

* * *

Walking along a pathway by the side of a lake were the group of Fairy Tail mages along with their client. They had been walking for hours now and it was already evening.

As they continued on with their walk, a thin mist slowly began to form around them. Sensing something strange about the mist, Naruto and Sasuke stopped walking and stiffened a little.

Seeing that the two stopped walking all of a sudden the rest of the group also stopped walking and turned to them questioningly.

"We've got company." Naruto said seeing their questioningly looks.

Their eyes widened slightly at that before they became on guard as they began to look around for whoever was out there.

"Wait…" Sasuke said as he looked around as if searching for something.

"Hm?"

"Don't you hear it?" Sasuke said to Naruto still looking around.

"What…" Naruto began but stopped when he heard a sudden whistling sound which was growing louder fast then suddenly both their eyes widened as they both cursed at the same time _""Shit""_.

"Duck!"

Naruto immediately tackled Natsu and Erza to the ground while Sasuke got the bridge builder just in time as a massive cleaver-like sword went hurling over them before getting stuck into a tree with a loud thud.

When the group looked up, they saw a tall muscular man with bandages covering his lower face standing on top of the sword.

The group then began to slowly get up without taking their eyes off of the newcomer and as they finally stood up, Naruto decided to make a comment.

"Ok, so who`s this guy?"

* * *

_**(END)**_

_**AN:**__ Yo, guys! I`m back and with a new pen-name as well. I know I have been gone for a while and some of you might have thought that I had abandoned my stories but let me assure you that is not the case! I have just been on haitus for a while and just returned to writing. I really am sorry for making you guys wait for so long :D_

_So now we begin with the Wave Arc. And this chapter was the opening chapter of the Arc. As you guys have noticed, this is a story where both of the universes exist as one so expect some more of Naruto characters and Arcs to come in the near future._

_Some of you guys might also notice that I am portraying the Dragon Slayers (First Generation) as more of Half-Dragons or Human-Shaped Dragons and let me tell you that I have my reason for doing so and it will be revealed in the future. Though you guys should know that they are still humans the same as in canon._

_Now before you guys say that Naruto and Sasuke are God-like powerful and such, let me tell you that is not the case! In terms of strength I'd say while they are stronger than Erza and Mira, they are weaker than Laxus at the moment. And the next chapter in their fight against Zabuza will show that._

_Also don't think that I am downplaying Erza and Mira. It's just that they are not at the stage that they are when the canon starts. They are still fresh mages, who have only been mages for only about a year at this point._

_The last issue would be of the pairing… well I have been getting many suggestions and almost all of you guys want it to be a Naruto x Erza, Sasuke x Mira along with a Natsu x Lucy. I could count the people who didn't want these pairings with a single hand._

_Well, I've had a lot of time to think and have come to the decision of going along with it. So, the pairing will be Naruto x Erza, Sasuke x Mira and Natsu x Lucy._

_Now, seeing as how Naruto x Erza is a bit over used, I have decided to give some twists and turns to this pairing so it'll probably take a while before these two come together._

_Sasuke has a pride which Mira seems to like messing around with so they'll probably bash heads a lot before they come together._

_As for Natsu x Lucy… I'm a sucker for this pairing. Enough said._

_Well….! Now seeing as all of that rambling is out of the way, please don't forget to leave a nice long review to tell me your thoughts regarding the chapter and any questions, suggestions or recommendations and such you might have, just leave a Review or a PM and I'll answer you!_

_So next time, you guys will get to see Naruto and Sasuke test their full capabilities against the Demon of the Hidden Mist. I know many of you have been asking me to show you Naruto's power and so all you gotta do is wait for the next chap and you'll see them!_

_Alright, see ya! _

_**\- El Emperador **_


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or High School DxD.  
High School DxD elements.  
_Note: Unbetad version.  
_**Please Note: **All REVIEWS will be answered on my **facebook** page post a 24-hour period.

**Nitenryū – Chapter 3**

* * *

Sasuke studied the man standing on top of the sword stuck to the tree critically; his bloody red eyes gleaming as the two sets of _tomoe_ within spun at a slow tense pace, looking, probing for even the tiniest twitch that came from the man's body.

It has only been a few hours at most since their encounter with the last couple of dark mages and Sasuke didn't know if they were that desperate to kill the old bridge builder or if this guy just worked fast but he couldn't help but curse silently to himself. Their timing couldn't have been worse. Both Natsu and Erza weren't strong enough to take this guy on while he and Naruto both had lost a good chunk of their stamina from the long hours of traveling and not to mention from the insufferable motion sickness which left Divine Dividing and Boost nearly ineffective.

Well, perhaps that wasn't really the right way to put it. Although, he said 'nearly ineffective', it did not render Divine Dividing nor Boost unusable but rather the toll they took on their bodies increased significantly. (1)

The both of them may be in possession of powerful magic, but one could say that that was also their undoing as their very own bodies weren't strong enough to completely handle that power.

Casting a look at Naruto, Sasuke noticed that he was also studying the man; his body tense with his jaw locked in place.

"Naruto." Sasuke addressed, silently conveying his thoughts.

"Yeah…" Naruto trailed off without turning to Sasuke as his eyes narrowed further before he continued. "This guy's bad news."

The man simply reeked of blood. The blood of countless men that were slain by the very sword under his feet.

And that was not counting the great levels of magic energy he boasted.

"Oh, trust me when I say, he is more than just bad news."

Hearing Erza speak out of nowhere, the both of them then turned towards her to find her with an expression of something akin to fear on her face as she looked at the man in alarm.

"What are you talking about Erza?" Naruto asked, getting the feeling that he was not going to like what she was going to tell them.

Even though he had only known her for about two days, Erza had always come off as a strong girl to him and to see her with such an expression of fear and alarm, instantly made him realize that the situation might be worse than what he and Sasuke had at first thought.

"Zabuza Momochi." Erza started after a while without taking her eyes off of the man. "Widely known as the Demon of the Hidden Mist. He is an S-class Dark Mage who also happens to be one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

"Hidden Mist?"

"Seven Swordsmen?"

Naruto and Sasuke asked respectively – choosing to disregard the demon part, knowing that it was most likely some sort of title to the man – as they both eyed Erza in slight curiosity while the man, Zabuza Momochi didn't seem to have the intention of interrupting their little information sharing time.

"The **Hidden Mist** used to be one of the most prominent as well as one of the most powerful Dark Guilds in the whole continent! While the Seven Swordsmen were a group of seven S-class Dark Mages belonging to the guild, each of whom wielded one of the Seven Blades of Mist. However, some time ago a large scale internal conflict broke out within the guild which ultimately resulted in the Guild's destruction from the inside." Erza finished her explanation earning near incredulous looks from the two.

So they were up against someone who used to a part of an elite group of S-class mages from one of the continent's best? And wasn't Fairy Tail only just the best in Fiore country?

That's… what a sobering thought indeed.

Naruto casted another look at Zabuza to find that he still has yet to even make a move. Well, he certainly looked like he didn't feel threatened by them in the least. He then once more turned to Erza when he heard her continue.

"As one of the Seven Swordsmen, he wields the Executioner's Blade," Erza started again as her gaze drifted off towards the sword the man was standing on. "**Kubikiribōchō.**" Her gaze then once more trailed back to the man and she couldn't help but gulp, unnerved by the impassive look he was giving her. "However, what is the most unnerving thing about this man is what he did to get into the guild."

"What he did…?" Sasuke trailed off as he raised an eyebrow at Erza.

"Yes." Erza nodded as she recalled reading about the incident when she had been researching about famous and powerful swordsmen. "You see, **Hidden Mist** used to have this… _special entrance exam_ for those who wanted to get into it." Erza spoke as she nearly spat out the 'special entrance exam' part like it was some kind of abomination that should have never existed.

Naruto almost didn't want to ask but couldn't help himself. "Um, what was this… entrance exam?"

Erza looked at Naruto before answering distastefully. "In order to get into the** Hidden Mist** you had to kill and then bring them the head of a mage from the guild you used to be a part of which was also how the guild earned its other name, the **Bloody Mist**." Erza then continued as she turned her attention back towards Zabuza. "But what makes his situation different than the rest is that when he was about our age and not yet a mage, he went and killed over a hundred others his age who had been accepted as potential new guild members which caused him to be immediately accepted into the guild as an apprentice to eventually succeed as a member of the Seven Swordsmen."

Silence washed over the group as Erza finished her explanation before they all – save for Erza who was already looking at Zabuza in disgust, turned their wide eyes to Zabuza, each being unable to comprehend what it would be like to take the life of someone from your own guild and then taking their heads over to a group of psychos just to get into their guild. They knew one thing though, that they certainly wouldn't be able to do something like that – much less massacre over a hundred young lives.

"If you are done with the small talk," Zabuza began to say in a gruff voice once the group fell silent as he then pointed a finger at the bridge builder. "Then why don't you hand over the bridge builder and you can avoid a lot trouble."

Getting over their shock, Naruto and Sasuke tensed, both preparing for the inevitable.

"Thank you for your generous offer." Sasuke started with sarcasm lacing his voice which caused Naruto to look at him with a raised eyebrow. He didn't know Sasuke was even capable of sarcasm. "But you know we can't do that. Handing over the bridge builder would defeat the purpose of this quest and not to mention shame the Fairy Tail name."

Hearing Sasuke's response, Zabuza's eyes winded a small fraction. "I see. So you brats are from the Fairy Tail guild. That would explain how the Demon Brothers could have lost."

"For some reason I didn't expect you to say that." Naruto muttered under his breath in a deadpan voice.

Zabuza casted a brief glance at Naruto before saying. "I did encounter a Fairy Tail mage once …and a monster is what I would call that man." He stated, earning surprise from the group before Zabuza looked at the sword under his feet. "He is the only one who has broken **Kubikiribōchō** – well, more like snapped it like a toothpick with his bare hands."

"I see." Erza's eyebrow gave a single twitch as she said this. "So you have encountered Gildarts before."

"Gildarts?" Naruto, Sasuke and Natsu looked at Erza questioningly. They certainly hadn't met a Gildarts just yet.

Though before Erza could say anything to them, Zabuza interrupted. "Enough talk, if you won't hand over the bridge builder than I'll just have to kill you brats first!" Zabuza stated as he crouched down before gripping the handle of the sword with his right hand.

All four of them immediately became on guard just as they heard Zabuza say that.

"Erza, Natsu! Protect the bridge builder! And don't even think of interfering!" Sasuke commanded without taking his eyes off of Zabuza.

While Naruto turned to look at an unusually silent Natsu to find that he had scrunched up his nose with sweat tickling down his face as he looked at Zabuza, unsettled. He didn't even need to guess what Natsu was so unnerved about. Considering he was a dragon slayer too, Natsu could also smell the disturbingly intense odor of blood coming from man and from all over the sword and while he and Sasuke could deal with it as the experience wasn't exactly new to them, Natsu on the other hand was still just a kid and definitely not used to the unpleasant odor of decayed blood.

Meanwhile, Erza nodded her head in agreement as she went and stood protectively in front of the bridge builder as she drew her sword with Natsu following after her. Gulping once, he raised his fists, ready to ignite them at a moment's notice.

On the other hand Sasuke and Naruto also took their stances a few meters in front of the group before Naruto muttered a quite 'boost' to himself which was only heard by Sasuke who turned his Sharingan eyes over to him and took notice of the slight pulse that came from Naruto's red magical aura that was only visible to his eyes alone.

"Don't push yourself Naruto." Sasuke commented once he took notice of Naruto using his **'Boost'** right before even the fight began.

"You know we can't take it easy Sasuke. Not with this one." Naruto replied back seriously as he mentally kept track of the countdown till his next boost. He knew he had to be careful though. "Besides, as long as we don't overdo it, it should be fine."

Sasuke didn't say anything back but that was exactly what he was afraid of. He knew that if they were to make it out of this situation with their lives, they were going to have to 'overdo' it. He resisted the urge to sigh. He was not going to like his condition tomorrow – forget that, he knew he was not going to like his condition when this fight was over.

Though he did not get to ponder on the subject anymore when Naruto spoke out again. "Here he comes!" Naruto tensed as he took notice of Zabuza about to make his move while Naruto mentally called out _**Boost**_ once his ten seconds were up.

However, despite being on full alert, neither Naruto nor Sasuke could even react when Zabuza did make his move because… he simply disappeared along with his sword.

When he reappeared instantly afterwards, right within the space between Erza and Natsu and the bridge builder, Zabuza slowly stood up straight and brought up his sword, ready to strike Natsu and Erza down, both of whom only just realizing what had happened, slowly and shakily turned their heads towards Zabuza as beads of sweat rolled down their faces.

Meanwhile, _'What the hell!'_ was the thought that ran through both Naruto and Sasuke's heads as they immediately turned towards Zabuza.

'_**Shunshin!?' **_Sasuke thought as in a flash of white, his dragon wings sprouted out from his back. _'He was so fast, I can't tell if that was a __**Shunshin**__ or just his natural speed!'_ Gritting his teeth in urgency, he immediately disappeared in a **Shunshin** of his own.

Zabuza looked down at Erza and Natsu impassively before bringing down his sword – almost leisurely. Though instead of flesh, the blade came into contact with a hard surface that it couldn't cut through.

Zabuza had a slightly surprised look on his bandaged face as he looked at Sasuke blocking his _Kubikiribōchō_ with his left dragon like wing which he surprisingly couldn't cut through though before anything could be said to done, Naruto appeared in a **Shunshin** right above Sasuke with a hand firmly planted over Sasuke's right shoulder as he raised his right leg before kicking Zabuza in the chest.

The force of the kick was enough to send him back quite a distance before Zabuza felt his feet leave the ground and come to a stop above the surface of water though instead of sinking, he merely stood there on top of the surface of lake.

"Not bad." Zabuza commented, not even fazed. "For mere brats, I'll admit you two aren't half bad. And that was a nice kick." He made the last comment while briefly turning his gaze over to Naruto as he dusted his chest causing Naruto to grit his teeth. "But you two are still just that. A couple of snot-nosed brats!" After saying this he raised the index and middle fingers of both hands as he then raised his right arm over his head and positioned his left hand right in the middle of his chest.

Naruto and Sasuke both tensed into their guards as they took notice of the glowing light blue magic circle that appeared right under Zabuza's feet and on top of the water before in a flash it extended all over the surface of the lake and disappeared.

At first nothing seemed to happen before the two perked up as they noticed the mist that started to form all around the area and in no time covered the entire area like a thick veil – completely obscuring Zabuza from their senses.

"What in the…" Naruto started as he relaxed into his guard a bit and brought his arms nearer while his eyes darted around, looking for any sign of Zabuza.

"The mist is getting thicker and thicker! I can't smell him anymore!" Natsu commented for the first time as he looked at the mist in wonder while also glad to be able to breathe again without the suffocating odor of blood.

"The island of Nami is surrounded by the ocean; the swirling mists are ever present." Tazuna replied as he turned to Natsu.

"Be careful you two! Zabuza is a master of silent killing and he will definitely use this mist to his advantage!" Erza exclaimed to the two as she tightened her stance in front of Tazuna.

"That's not it! This is no natural mist!" Sasuke stated as the _tomoe_ of his eyes spun at a fast pace. "Don't let your guard down Naruto, this mist seems to have some sort of blocking effect."

"I know that much." Naruto replied – despite the situation – almost tauntingly. "Even with your pink eyes, I _am _the better sensor between the two of us! I can tell that this mist is Zabuza's spell and not a natural one." Naruto finished as he gripped his left wrist with his right hand before from the palm of his left hand a long and slightly thick stick with a pointy end came out.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched but refrained from saying anything in return. Knowing that it wasn't the time. Although, despite his slight ire, he was grateful for Naruto's witty remark as he felt some of the tension leave his body.

_"Eight points."_ Suddenly, Zabuza's voice rang from all around them before they all felt the chilling feeling of blood lust wash over them all. _"Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart, now which shall be my attack point?"_

'_This – Killing Intent!'_ Naruto thought as he felt the familiar feeling of blood lust. _'Not good! Sasuke and I are fine because of Sasuke's Light of Purification and my Mokuton, a Life Magic with the aura of life negating the intent of death while Sasuke's Light of Purification generally provides him immunity to anything that is 'impure' but…'_ Naruto turned to look at the other three to find them all frozen up_. 'The others aren't doing so good, especially,'_ Naruto turned to a completely shaken up Erza whose sword appeared to be inching towards her own throat.

"Erza!" Naruto called out causing her to freeze momentarily before slowly looking towards him. Brown orbs filled with fear met pools of bright blue filled with warmth before Naruto closed his eyes as he smiled brightly at her. "Don't be afraid! I won't let anything happen to you!" He stated with conviction as the aura of life from his Mokuton spread all over to the other three and covered them like a blanket.

Gasping as the grip on her sword promptly loosened with the tip hitting the ground while she took fast, uneven breaths – finally regaining the ability to breathe again.

"Are you alright?" Naruto inquired as he gave her a slightly worried frown.

"Yes." Erza finally managed as she took a deep breath before offering Naruto a small, grateful smile. "I'm fine. Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto gave her another grin in response before turning to Sasuke and his face turned serious again. Nodding to each other, they immediately released simultaneous bursts of their magic energies which blew away the mist surrounding them.

However, the moment it cleared, Zabuza appeared directed behind Naruto. "A bold claim! I'd like to see you follow through with it!" With that he swung his sword at Naruto.

Spinning on the heel of his right foot to face Zabuza, Naruto leaned back to avoid the swing. _'Slow! Which means!'_ Closing the distance between them in one leap Naruto stabbed Zabuza with the stick in his hand. **"Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu!"** He called out before branches, the size of Zabuza's arms sprouted out from all over his upper torso. Although instead of blood, water dripped from his wounds before 'Zabuza' burst into water.

"Sorry but," Naruto stared as he dropped the stick that had split into multiple branches. "Cloning techniques are one of my specialties. You can't fool me with them." Just as he said this, another Zabuza appeared behind him and unlike before, this time, he noticed him a little too late.

This Zabuza didn't say anything as he swung his sword at Naruto who didn't have the time to dodge. However, it appeared that he didn't need to as before the sword could strike down Naruto, a thick beam of white light pierced Zabuza's chest from behind, once more reducing him to a puddle of water.

"You didn't forget that you are facing two of us, did you?" Sasuke commented as he lowered his arm.

In that moment, the real Zabuza dropped down between Naruto and Sasuke and faster than either of them could react, punched Naruto on the right cheek which sent him crashing away with his head hitting the ground a couple of times.

"Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed as he watched his brother take a nasty punch to the face, though that appeared to be a mistake as he before he knew what had happened, he felt the wind knocked out of him by Zabuza who, using his sword as a support had spun and kicked him right in the gut.

The force of the kick was such that it sent Sasuke crashing to the other side of the clearing before he smashed right into a tree which broke upon contact as he spat out a mixture of blood and saliva.

Wasting no time, Zabuza then crouched for a bit before jumping back on top of the surface of the lake. He then proceeded to make a sign with his hands and another light blue magic circle appeared on top of the lake before the water began to swirl into a vortex then starting to rise.

Coughing out the blood in his mouth, Naruto started to recover as he gritted his teeth from the throbbing pain in his right cheek. No doubt, it was going to leave a nasty bruise later on.

Slowly standing up straight, his eyes widened when he came face to face with the towering form of a dragon made entirely out of water with glowing yellow eyes and a mouth full of long, sharp fangs also made out of water glaring down at him.

He didn't get to admire the sight before him though as the dragon let loose a loud roar before charging straight at him and the others standing right behind him.

Seeing that he couldn't dodge or risk the others getting hit by the destructive spell, Naruto immediately started to draw in a deep breath. **"****Sekiryū no Hōkō!"** Calling out, Naruto released a huge beam of blackish-red energy that clashed head on with the dragon of water.

Within a few seconds of the clash between the two forces, Naruto's eyes widened when he took notice of the fact that his _Roar_ was unable to overtake the dragon made of nothing but water and slowly but surely, his spell was getting pushed back. Thankfully though, he was saved from making another attempt when he heard a familiar voice call out. (2)

"**Divide!"**

Just as that one word rang around them, the dragon shrank to half of its size as well as lost half of its power. However, Sasuke wasn't done just yet as he immediately followed after the Divide.

"**Hakuryū no Hōkō!"**

A beam of brilliant white light, the same size as Naruto's pillar of dark-red energy also crashed into the dragon and after a few moments of fighting for dominance, the dragon was overtaken and destroyed by the combined forces of _Power of Destruction_ and _Light of Purification_.

Naruto watched with a blank look as the dragon burst into water and rained down on the lake and the ground.

"Say Sasuke…" Naruto started once Sasuke landed right beside him.

"Un?" Sasuke gave Naruto a side-way glance, wondering what was up with him now.

"You remember that lesson from Saru-jiji?" Naruto asked as he turned to Sasuke. "You know about how a battle between two mages is always a battle between their magic energies?"

"Yeah, so?" Sasuke couldn't help but wonder exactly where was Naruto going with this?

"Of course, I didn't believe him at first as I thought that in a fight, the mage with the coolest magic wins but…" Naruto trailed off as he looked towards where the water dragon previous stood and thought back to how his _Power of Destruction_ was stopped by something other than the _Light of Purification_. "I think now I understand what he meant."

"Un!" Sasuke grunted. "Of course. No matter what magic you possess if your own magic energy is weaker than your opponent's then no matter what spell you use, it will fall short and don't forget we're up against an S-class mage whose experience along amounts to the years you and I have been alive. Don't let it bother you!" Even though he said this, Sasuke did understood where Naruto was coming from.

Both of them took great pride in their magic as well as their position as the **Nitenryū** and to see their prided magic fall short against simple water was a harsh blow to their prides. Although he understood. It wasn't that their magic was weaker than Zabuza's, no…

They themselves were weak!

And that was enforced by that fact that had he not taken the opportunity to touch Zabuza when he had been kicked – which had in turn allowed him to use _Divide_ to cut the spell's power and speed in half – he wasn't certain that even with their combined _Roars_ they would have been able to destroy the water dragon so easily.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as Zabuza came to view, still standing over the lake, completely unfazed. Yes, they were weak – still far too weak!

"Anyways," Sasuke started again. "Now is not the time to be worrying about this. All we have to do is make sure we live then we can train even more to get stronger!" He stated as he threw Naruto a sideway smirk.

"You got that right!" Naruto replied, returning Sasuke's smirk with a grin of his own.

"Hah! Don't fall behind!" Sasuke exclaimed one last time before with a flap if his wings, he flew towards Zabuza.

"As if!" Naruto commented before a set of large dragon wings, almost completely identical to that of Sasuke's burst out form his back. The only difference between their wings was the coloring whereas the lower transparent light blue scales were a transparent light red with dark crimson upper scales in contrast to the pure white upper scales of Sasuke's wings.

Wasting no time, he immediately followed after Sasuke.

"**Hakuryū no Hōkō!"** Sasuke called out as he once more used his breath though instead of releasing a huge pillar of blinding white light, he released his breath in the form of a laser, using which he nearly cleaved Zabuza in half if not for the fact that the Demon of the Hidden Mist was far too experienced of a mage to let something like this hit him.

"**Sekiryū no Hōken!"**

Leaping away as he dodging the laser beam with expert ease, Zabuza immediately brought up his sword and using the flat side of the blade, blocked the destructive punch aimed at the back of his head before following up by spin–kicking Naruto at the back of the head, sending him crashing into the water.

Wasting no time and hoping to grab Zabuza's attention to give Naruto the time to recover, Sasuke immediately brought both of his hands to his side and charged up his next spell before he once more brought his hands in front of him and released the ball of light into a number of scattering white beams. **"****Holy Ray!"**

Not moving out of the way of the trajectory of the attack nor blocking it, Zabuza instead rushed into the attack head on as he danced through the relentless barrage of white beams before just as he neared Sasuke, he disappeared once more.

Reading the path he took thanks to his Sharingan, Sasuke stopped his attack and immediately started to turn around just as Zabuza rose behind him and from out of the water.

Just as Sasuke fully turned to Zabuza, he wasted no time in positioning his left wing over his left side as a shield once he took notice of Zabuza swinging at him however, what he failed to realize was that against a mage of Zabuza's caliber, the same move will never work twice and this was proven when just as the blade was inches away from making contact with Sasuke's wing, Zabuza flicked his wrist, turning the edge of the blade to the opposite direction before doing a complete spin around and coming at Sasuke from his exposed right side.

Thanks to his Sharingan, Sasuke was able to see the sword coming at him but he was in no way fast enough to dodge or block the attack. He could then do nothing but watch as the blade closed in on him almost agonizingly slow. Thankfully though, before the blade could cleave him in half, Sasuke felt someone grab the back of his collar before he was yanked backwards as the blade whizzed harmlessly in front of him, only grazing the front of his shirt in the process.

Leaping back a safe distance away from Zabuza, Sasuke turned to the completely drenched Naruto standing beside him. "Thanks." He thanked, taking deep breaths. That… was too close.

"Yeah, don't worry about!" Naruto replied, giving Sasuke a grin as he too took deep breaths.

"Are you sure you want to be standing over those very spots?"

Their heads snapped back towards Zabuza to see him standing there before he raised his index finger and then pointing downwards.

Confused but following Zabuza's finger and looking down at their feet, their eyes widened when they was a light blue magic circle right under both their feet. Before they could take higher into the air, water shot out from the circles and enveloped them into spheres.

Zabuza then also appeared behind them and stood by the space between the two spheres. Strapping his sword behind his back, Zabuza then thrusted both of his hands into the spheres and like locks clicking into place, Naruto and Sasuke found themselves completely imprisoned within the spheres of water.

'_What in the –'_

'_– __I can't move!'_

Seeing the two of them trapped, Natsu and Erza immediately shouted out to them in worry.

"Naruto-nii! Sasuke-nii!"

"Naruto! Sasuke!"

"No! Stay away!" Naruto wasted no time in shouting out when he noticed Natsu and Erza about to jump into the fight.

"But –"

"Don't worry! We're fine! Just stay there and protect the bridge builder!" Naruto once more exclaimed, cutting Erza who looked about ready to argue.

Hearing what Naruto said, Zabuza scoffed. "And you still talk big but that's fine." Zabuza commented before looking at the other three and smirking under his bandages. "With you two trapped, even a clone should be enough to take care of the other three!" He stated just as another magic circle appeared on the lake in front of them before water rose and formed another Zabuza. "Now why don't you two sit tight and watch as I kill the bridge builder and your two little friends!"

"Hah! Sorry but that's not going to happen!" Naruto commented as he shot Zabuza a sideway smirk before turning to Sasuke. "Now Sasuke!"

"Un!" Sasuke grunted in response before calling out. **"Divide!"**

Head snapping to Sasuke, Zabuza's eyes widened when he felt the density of the water suddenly reduced by half. _'There it is again! Just like with the __**Suiryūdan**__, the power of my spell is once more cut in half! What did he do!?'_ He was soon broken out of his thoughts though when he heard Naruto call out.

"**Mokuton: Daisōju!"**

At first nothing seemed to happen following Naruto's exclamation before suddenly a number of thick three roots erupted from ground right before the Zabuza clone who didn't get the time to even react before the three roots tore through him without even slowing down and heading straight for a wide-eyed Zabuza who had no choice but to release his hold on the spheres and jump away.

Just as the spheres of water broke apart, Sasuke and Naruto immediately flapped their wings and flew back to the ground.

Coughing out the water, Naruto took fast, deep breaths. "Sasuke." He addressed without taking his eyes off of Zabuza.

Sasuke for his part turned to Naruto, also taking fast and deep breaths but didn't say anything and just waited for him to continue.

"I think we are going to have to break one of the rules set by Ddraig and Albion and use _That_ forbidden technique if we want to beat this guy!" Naruto suggested while not clarifying as to what he was talking about. He knew he didn't need to.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a bit before also turning to Zabuza. "Yeah."

Naruto blinked when he heard Sasuke agree just like that. "What? No arguing that we shouldn't use a technique that is strictly forbidden or something?" Naruto question confusedly as he turned to Sasuke.

"Normally I would. But," Sasuke agreed without turning to Naruto as his eyes narrowed at Zabuza. "That guy is barely winded while you are I are hanging by threads here. If we dong do something then all of us are going to end up dead here." Sasuke finished before he raised his left fist over to Naruto.

Understanding what Sasuke was getting at, Naruto grinned before bumping his right fist with Sasuke's left.

Closing their eyes, both of them simultaneously inhaled deeply before exhaling. As they started to focus their respective Dragon Slayer Magic, the certain memory of Ddraig and Albion forbidding them from ever using this particular technique ever again after they had discovered or rather _invented_ it for the first time.

"_Naruto, Sasuke. Keep in mind to never use this technique ever again!" Ddraig stated firmly as he towered over the two eleven-year olds along with Albion. "While it is true that using this particular technique grants you a tremendous boost in power for a short while; through the use of this technique, you will also –"_

""**Unison Raid.""**

Both of them said quietly to themselves as their magical auras exploded all around them in a brilliant show of white and red before their eyes once more snapped open as Ddraig's final words regarding the topic rang within their heads.

"– _temporarily lose the use of Divine Dividing and Boost!"_

""**Divine Booster!"" **

Following their exclamation, their magic energies suddenly skyrocketed.

"What the hell?!" Zabuza said to himself as he felt the sudden rise in Naruto and Sasuke's power. "Where is this sudden burst of magic coming form!?" He knew he should be stopping them but as things stood, the magic energies were far too intense for him to get anywhere near the two.

It didn't matter though. While he wouldn't let down his guard, he was still up against a couple of brats and not high level mages that he couldn't deal with.

'_Still… I can't dismiss these two as just another couple of ordinary brats either!' _Zabuza thought to himself, covering the upper half of his face with his forearm as his eyes narrowed at the sight. _'That red-eyed brat has the ability to cut the power of magic by half and the blonde brat! …At first I thought he was using _Maker Magic _but that Hand Seal and aura when he used the last spell were unmistakable! The brat is using __**Living Magic! **__And that's not even the extent of their magical prowess!'_

Lowering his arm as the magic energies started to die down before Naruto and Sasuke once more came to view and his eyes once more widened when he took notice of the smoky red and white auras surrounding Naruto and Sasuke respectively. _'The air around the two has changed completely!' _His eyes once more narrowed before he heard them speak.

"**Vanishing Drive."**

"**Destruction Drive."**

Sasuke and Naruto spoke respectively and almost blankly if one doesn't count the no-nonsense looks that adorned their faces.

What happened next was Naruto disappearing in a **Shunshin** so fast that Zabuza almost lost track of him but as it stood, even if barely he was still able to follow him as he immediately brought up his sword to block the punch aimed at the side of his face.

However, what he didn't prepare for was for the punch to explode the moment it made contact with Kubikiribōchō.

Jumping out of the blast and leaping to the air, Zabuza couldn't help but curse to himself. _'That was the exact punch he threw the last time! So where the hell did this explosion come form!?' _His eyes widened as he turned to Sasuke who had appeared right behind in a flash of white.

"**Haku****ryū Senbi****."** Sasuke said before swinging his glowing right leg upwards, releasing a large vertical arc of _Light of Purification_ at Zabuza who maneuvered his body in mid-air at the last moment, completely dodging the attack. Though, having already expected such a reaction, Sasuke immediately followed after by swinging his left leg in a linear direction. **"Haku****ryū Senbi: Zekku!"**

This time however, Zabuza was in no position to dodge the wide horizontal arc of white light as it slammed into his mid-section, sending him crashing back onto the lake.

Recovering almost immediately, Zabuza stood up to his feet and made a hand seal as a magic circle then formed over the water before once more the water started to rise and morph into the form of a large dragon with glowing yellow eyes. **"****Suiton: Suiryūdan**!**" **He called out as the enormous dragon rushed towards its two prey with its mouth wide open.

Naruto, instantly appearing in the dragon's path, raised his right index finger as red magic energy started to concentrate at the tip into a small orb. **"Dragon Shot!"** He called out as the orb was then released into a huge beam that crashed into the dragon head on. Though instead on either attack overtaking the other, the two started to cancel each other out as Naruto's Dragon Shot vaporized the dragon of water from head to tail but in the end also got completely eaten in turn.

Lowering his arm as the two attacks disappeared, Naruto's eyes widened in alarm as he turned his head to Zabuza who had appeared right behind with his sword raised before swinging at Naruto but got intercepted by Sasuke who blocked the sword with what appeared to be a javelin made out of pure white light.

Naruto then followed up by raising his right leg and going for a kick aimed at the side of Zabuza's head causing Sasuke to jump back so as to not get caught up in the aftereffect. Though, just as Sasuke leaped away, Zabuza raised his left arm and blocked the kick but was still blown away by the following explosion.

Flipping over in mid-air, Zabuza landed on his feet and made a hand seal. **"Suiton: Suidan!" **Calling out he spewed a large torrent of high pressured water at the duo coming at him.

Responding accordingly, Sasuke met the stream of water with his light-javelin, splitting it cleanly in two in the process before clashing his javelin with Zabuza's sword and immediately Naruto followed after by coming at Zabuza with a kick aimed at his face who dodged by moving his body to the side which caused Sasuke to stumble and Naruto to pass harmlessly over them before Zabuza followed up by kneeing Sasuke clean at the side of his face.

Recovering, Naruto and Sasuke immediately went for Zabuza again as Sasuke raised his javelin to spear Zabuza in the stomach while Naruto once more focused power in his right fist to deliver another one of his exploding punches to Zabuza's back.

Not even fazed by the quick response, Zabuza expertly deflected Sasuke's thrust with his sword before delivering a devastating kick to Sasuke's stomach – this one much stronger than the previous one, which resulted in Sasuke getting sent crashing away before Zabuza wasted no time in deflecting Naruto blow with his forearm then maneuvering his arm and elbowing Naruto in the face, almost shattering his nose in the process and also sending him crashing away.

Gritting their teeth, the two quickly came to realize that even in _Drive_, Zabuza was still far superior in close quarter combat.

Deciding it best to keep their distance, the two leaped away as Sasuke threw his javelin at Zabuza who blocked with his sword which proved to be a mistake when the Javelin detonated into a dome of blinding white light that engulfed Zabuza.

Standing a safe distance away, the two then watched as the light died down before Zabuza's form once more came to view and for the first time since the fight began, he appeared to be breathing hard.

Taking a deep breath, Zabuza straightened up and turned to Naruto and Sasuke. "Why don't we put an end to this little charade already?" He offered, having grown sick of this dancing around that they have been doing – even though he won't admit it out loud, it has been fun while it lasted.

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to each other before nodding at the same time – already knowing the answer – before they once more turned to Zabuza.

"Yes." Sasuke agreed. "Our thoughts exactly."

"Let's just put an end to it already." Naruto commented almost impatiently.

Both of them had long since passed their limits and even their time in _Drive _was coming to an end so as such they had to choice but to end or they'll be in deep trouble.

"Hmph!" Zabuza grunted before making another hand seal and his magic energy flared. "That's what I thought!" He already knew they were at their limit and was also aware that if he dragged out the fight a little longer, they would be easy pickings but considering how well the two have fought up to this point, his pride will never allow him to dishonor opponents he has come to acknowledge!

The magic circle that formed then was unlike the previous ones as it almost covered the entire lake before shrinking into itself and disappearing.

At first nothing seemed to happen before the water from the entire lake began to shake violently and soon the water from the entire lake started to extend over a large scale as it surged and rose up to several dozens of meters into the air.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu!"** Zabuza exclaimed and like following an unsaid command, the water streamed down to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened as he mouths hanged open at the sheer magnitude of the attack.

Recovering from his momentary shock, Sasuke immediately extended his palm in front of the incoming vortex of water. **"Divide!"** However, nothing happened and Sasuke eyes once more widened in alarm. _'I have lost the use of Divine Dividing already!?'_

"Sasuke!"

Turning his attention over to Naruto, he took notice of him biting into his right index and middle finger enough to draw blood.

"After this, no doubt, I am going to be out for the count so this will be my last attack!" Naruto stated, pointing his index and middle fingers at the incoming force as he gripped his right wrist with his left hand. "I'm leaving you to deliver the finish blow then!"

Sasuke's eyes widened when he took notice of the blood-red energy that merged with Naruto's blood and started to morph and spin like a razor surrounding Naruto's fingers. "Naruto… don't tell me you are going to use _that_ spell?" Was he really going to use one of his Secret yet Forbidden techniques?

"Hah!" Naruto merely grinned in response. He knew he wasn't supposed to be using this technique until he was ready – heck, he couldn't even use this technique normally but with the current situation, there really was no choice.

The grip on his wrist then tightened as the condensed energy at his fingertips grew to almost the same size as himself and he knew it was time to release it. **"****Metsuryū Ōgi!" **He called out before discharging the attack.

"**Gran Rey Cero!"**

The resulting attack was one that was not unlike a _Dragon Shot _and yet at the same time it could be considered completely 'different' than _Dragon Shot_ for the speed, power and intensity of this attack were such that an ordinary _Dragon Shot_ paled in comparison to.

However, Naruto soon came to learn why he shouldn't be using a forbidden technique prematurely.

Just as the _Gran Rey Cero_ collided with the _Suiton: Daibakufu_, it started to show signs of instability and instead of vaporizing the cascade of water like Naruto had hoped, it detonated in itself into a resounding explosion of water and blood red energy that all of them got caught into.

Leaping out of the blast and to a safe distance into the air, Sasuke cursed to himself. He should have known it was a stupid idea to let Naruto use a _Gran Rey Cero_ even if he was in _Drive!_ Fortunately, the screw up of a spell had also destroyed Zabuza's spell with Zabuza himself have been caught up in the explosion and he knew that not even someone of Zabuza's caliber can escape a blast of this magnitude unscathed which, provided him with the golden opportunity of taking out Zabuza while he was still recovering.

Looking around at the water gathering into the lake once more, he searched for any sign for Naruto and Zabuza. It wasn't long before he found Zabuza and immediately turned to his direction. Gritting his teeth with clenched fists, he wasted no time in moving towards Zabuza.

Naruto wouldn't die. Dragon Slayers were immune to their own elements so the blast won't have much of an effect on him. The only thing that Naruto would have to worry about was the water but he was resourceful enough to survive this. And… he couldn't waste the opportunity that Naruto created. If he let Zabuza make his comeback, they won't be able to do anything. So all he could do was to have faith in Naruto while doing what he can do at this moment.

Clenching his fists tighter, Sasuke face hardened before he disappeared in a flash of white.

Meanwhile, coughing out the water, Zabuza started to recover as he slowly got away from the tree he had crashed into. What the hell had just happened? He had not expected for the brats to use a blast that could disperse his spell. Heck the blast had not only been powerful enough to destroy his spell but also completely rattle even him!

Shaking his head to rid himself of the pointless thoughts. Zabuza, using his sword as a support, started to get up and that was when he heard the cry from above him.

"**Haku****ryū Senga!"**

Head snapping upwards, all Zabuza saw was a blinding flash of pure white before he felt – what he thought was a beam – hit him right on the chest. The force of the attack was enough for Zabuza to lose his footing and smash back onto the ground.

Zabuza gritted his teeth. The intense feeling of scorching heat made him feeling like his skin and bones themselves were melting though strangely, it did nothing to his skin but rather the heat felt like it was burning away his strength; the feeling was completely different than having the power of his magic cut in half.

The whole thing last for about fifteen seconds before it finally came to a stop.

Mustering up the strength to look up, Zabuza saw Sasuke drop a couple of meters away from him as his wings disappeared in a flash of white.

It was at that moment that Naruto also appeared from out of the water as he clutched onto his steaming pink right hand while muttering something along the lines of never using a forbidden technique without being ready ever again before he came to stop right beside Sasuke who gave a barely noticeable sigh of relief.

The two then once more turned to Zabuza who started to shakily move his hand towards his sword until suddenly his hand stopped right before it reached the handle of the sword.

'_What is the world is this!?'_ Zabuza thought as he suddenly found his movements completely restricted while he eyed the glowing white mark that was slowing forming on his abdomen.

"**Claw of the White Dragon."**

Hearing the voice, Zabuza turned his eyes to Sasuke standing over him.

"It is the brand of the White Dragon that takes away the movements of those branded with it." Sasuke started as he raised his index finger at Zabuza. "While normally, this will never work on a mage of your power but with me in _Drive_ and you still recovering from the previous attack, it will take even you a little over a minute to break free …and that's more than enough time for me to deal a finishing blow!" Just as he finished, rays of white light started to gather around Sasuke index finger.

Looking at the now fully formed mark, Zabuza chuckled in response before looking at both Naruto and Sasuke fearlessly in the eyes before speaking. "At the very least tell me your names."

Hearing the unusual request, Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other questioningly, wondering whether they should tell him or not. A moment of staring later, Naruto shrugged. He was no reason to not tell his name to an opponent before Sasuke nodded in return and both of them turned back to Zabuza.

"Senju Naruto." Naruto said simply.

"Uchiha Sasuke. And now Zabuza Momochi," Sasuke addressed as the glow at his fingertip grew ever brighter. "This is the end." Just as he prepared to release his attack, out of nowhere three _Senbon_ needles struck Zabuza at the side of his neck.

Eyes widening for a moment before they lost their light and slowly closed shut, Zabuza abruptly dropped to the ground, lifelessly.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke looked at the sight before them in shock. Neither knowing what had just happened.

"You are right. It is the end for him."

Heads snapping towards the sudden voice, they saw the figure standing on top of the branch of the tree right in front of them – judging by the scent a male and only about a couple of years older than themselves.

He was of average height with a slender build and was dressed in a pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. Over this he wore a green haori with white rims, along with a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. He also wore light-brown sandals with straps in the same color as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color.

He had long hair that was gathered in a white bun-holder, with two bangs framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. While his face was hidden by a white mask with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as some kind of symbol etched at the top.

Silently studying figure, both Naruto and Sasuke narrowed their eyes while the same thought ran through their heads. '_'Where did he come from?''_

Putting that aside for now and seeing as how the figure didn't seem to mean them any harm, Sasuke stopped studying him and went over to Zabuza's unmoving body. He could already tell from the disappearance of his mark that Zabuza was out of it.

"Naruto-nii! Sasuke-nii!"

Hearing Natsu's sudden voice accompanied by rapid footsteps, both of them turned to see Natsu, Erza and Tazuna running towards them before promptly coming to a stop when they saw Sasuke crouched down beside Zabuza's downed form.

There was silence for a moment before Erza asked a bit shakily. "Is he…?"

Sasuke gazed at her for a bit before once more turning his attention to Zabuza's body and putting his fingers on Zabuza's wrist and answering. "I can't feel a pulse."

Hearing this all three had their eyes widened before Erza gulped and once more asked. "Did you…?"

Sasuke shook his head before opening his mouth to respond when he got cut off by Natsu.

"Hey! Who the hell are you!?"

Hearing Natsu's sudden outburst, Erza as well as Tazuna turned to see him looking up at a tree along with Sasuke and Naruto too looking at the same spot. Following their gazes, Erza's eyes widened while Tazuna got a confused look.

"Who's that?" Tazuna asked, confused. Who was this new character?

"That's!" Erza's started, recognizing the figure instantly. "A Hunter Mage!"

Her claim earned her confused looks from the rest.

"What's a Hunter Mage?" Naruto asked confused as he scratched his head. "I've heard of Hunters before, you know the not-mages who go hunting for treasures and the like but I've never heard of a Hunter Mage before."

Erza turned to Naruto before answer. "It is as it sounds like. A Hunter Mage is a mage that hunts other mages, well, Dark Mages to be precise."

Her response, if anything earned her even more confused looks form Naruto, Sasuke, Natsu and even Tazuna.

Seeing the looks she was getting, Erza sighed before deciding to elaborate. "Normally, killing is outlawed by the Magic Council so as such legal guild mages are strictly forbidden from ever taking another life and if they break this law… well, there will be dire consequences." Erza stated, speaking of the last part with utmost seriousness. "But there are exceptions to even this law. Those exceptions being the Hunter Mages."

The others blinked at her response before Natsu opened his mouth to speak when Erza didn't give him the chance.

"However!" She exclaimed, not wanting for Natsu to interrupt her before she can finish. "There are restrictions and conditions placed upon them by the council. Firstly, a Hunter Mage approved by the council has to break their ties to the guild they used to be a part of and swear their allegiance to the Magic Council – meaning, they fall under the direct command of the council. Second, they are only to… _eliminate_ the Dark Mages considered far too dangerous to be left alive – which are basically the S-class Dark Mages while the rest are left on the legal guilds to restrain before being taken into custody by the Rune Knights."

While Natsu and Tazuna were still trying to digest the sudden load of information, Naruto and Sasuke narrowed their eyes at the figure.

"You are correct miss." The Hunter Mage spoke as he regarded the group before him, or more precisely, Naruto and Sasuke. "I have been chasing after Zabuza for a while now but as you probably can guess, there was no way I could have taken him out alone but fortunately, while once more chasing after him, I came upon your fight and decided to take this chance to take him out once and for all."

Standing up before backing away from Zabuza's body, Sasuke too regarded the Hunter Mage. "And so you waited for the chance to get while he was too focused on us?" Sasuke stated more than asked as he continued to regard him cautiously.

"Correct again." The Hunter Mage commented before dropping beside Zabuza's body. "Now if you will excuse me." He said one last time before gathering Zabuza's body as well as _Kubikiribōchō_ and disappearing without a warning.

"What was that all about?" Natsu was the first one to comment after they disappeared, still pretty much confused as to what had just happened.

"Natsu…" Erza shook her head lightly, though before she could say anything a soft thud drew her attention.

Turning her head towards the source along with Natsu and Tazuna, Erza noticed Naruto laying on the ground on his back with his eyes closed as he panted hard and though she hadn't noticed it before due to Naruto being completely soaked, he also seemed to be sweating pretty hard too.

Turning her head towards the other one, she took notice that Naruto wasn't the only one as Sasuke too was in the same condition as he sat there on the ground with his head hung low and eyes closed as he too panted pretty badly while sweating all over.

She immediately got worried. They seemed fine just moments ago so what was going on and she wasn't the only one as Natsu wasted no time in going over to his brothers and inquired if they were alright but got no response in return as the two just continued to take ragged breaths.

Walking over to the two with Tazuna in tow, she inquired of the two in concern. "Are you two alright?"

For a moment neither said anything before turned his head slightly and opened one of his eyes, and she could clearly see the tiredness reflected with that single crystal-like orb. Mouth curling into a grin almost painfully, Naruto replied simply. "Nope."

Erza couldn't help but blink once at the rather blunt answer. "You seemed fine just now." She couldn't help but ask as the two really did appear fine just a few minutes ago.

This time though, it was Sasuke who answered as he opened his eyes to reveal two coal-black orbs. "We weren't fine –"

"– We were just acting tough!" Naruto finished after Sasuke as he gave Erza a shaky thumbs-up with his hand immediately dropping afterwards.

"Huh?" Hearing this Natsu tilted his head to the side. What did they mean by acting tough?

It seemed that Erza was thing along the same lines when she worded Natsu's unasked question. "What do you mean by 'acting tough'?"

"Truth is," Sasuke started as he turned his head upwards while still breathing hard. "Our _Boost_ and _Divine Dividing_ have some pretty unpleasant effects on our bodies if we overdo things and with this fight – well, 'overdoing it' is really putting it lightly."

His answer earned him confused looks from both Natsu and Tazuna. Natsu because this was the first time he was hearing about the 'bad-effects' of his brothers' Dragon Slayer Magic and Tazuna was plain confused as he understood pretty much nothing about magic.

Meanwhile Erza had a curious look on her face at this. Of course, she wasn't stupid enough to think that magic like _Divine Dividing _and_ Boost_ would come without sever drawbacks and to actually be hearing about them got her curious. "What do you mean by–?"

"Erza-chan!" Naruto called out, cutting Erza as he slowly sat up and offered her a tired smile. "I know you have questions but let's answer then another time. We're tired and Zabuza did a number on us, heck, it hurts to even stay awake! So let's talk about this some other time, ok!"

Erza, caught slightly off-guard by the sudden suffix added to her name, nodded in return.

Beside Naruto, Sasuke turned his head away from him before scoffing. "The one who did a number on us more than Zabuza was you with that last stunt you pulled."

Naruto opened his mouth to retort but closed it a minute later before sighing. "You know what? I'm too tired to even argue! So let's just forget it." He said then turning and addressing Tazuna. "Old-man, how much longer till we reach your house?"

"Ah?" Tazuna started as the attention was shifted to him. "It's close. I chose this path for a reason actually. Just a short walk more and we'll be there." He said, moving towards the direction they had been going on before Zabuza had appeared.

"Alright then…" Naruto drawled out as he started to get up – patting Natsu on the head in the process – along with Sasuke before both of them draped an arm over the other's shoulder, using each other a support.

"Lead the way old-man."

* * *

**(A while later: Tazuna's house.)**

True to Tazuna's word, it hadn't taken the group long – at most maybe about a ten minute walk – before they had reached Tazuna's house.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't agree.

The walk had been long, painfully long! Although, that may be the pain speaking.

And on top of that, here they were still waiting for like forever while Tazuna knocked on the front door – never mind the fact that they have only been waiting for two minutes.

"Tsunami!" Tazuna called out as he once more knocked on the door before a few moments later the group hared foot-steps gradually getting louder till they came to a stop all together before the door finally opened.

Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help the sigh of relief that came from them.

When the door fully opened, it revealed a woman with long blue colored hair and black eyes, dressed in a knee-length blue skirt and a pink T-shirt with red outlines.

The woman seemed to be cautious at first before her face immediately lit up when she saw Tazuna. "Father!" Calling out, she hugged Tazuna. "I'm so relieved! You're back!"

"Yep! I'm back safe and sound!" Tazuna replied, sounding pretty relieved himself. "And it's all thanks to these young mages!" Letting go of his daughter, Tazuna turned to the others.

Breaking out of the hug, she immediately bowed to the mages. "Thank you so very much for protecting my father! I am Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter. It's very nice to meet you." She introduced, getting similar responses from the group before Tazuna intervened.

"Now, now Tsunami. We don't want to keep them waiting outside. As you can see they are not in a very good condition." Tazuna spoke as he pointed to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Oh!" Tsunami started, bringing a hand to her mouth as she finally took notice of the injured duo leaning on each other. "I'm so sorry for my rudeness! Please come in!" She invited them in as she stepped aside and the group of mages wasted no time entering.

The moment they stepped into the moderate house however, another voice caught their attention.

"Grandpa."

Turning towards the source, the group saw a little boy with black hair and black eyes, no older than Natsu standing there, looking at Tazuna while outright disregarding them.

"Inari!" Tazuna exclaimed as his face lit up in happiness with the boy making his way over to him.

"Welcome home, grandpa." The now named, Inari greeted as he hugged Tazuna.

"Hehe…" Tazuna returned the hug and ruffled his grandson's hair before gesturing towards the mages. "Now Inari, say hi to these people. They're the mages who protected grandpa!"

Instead of doing what his grandfather asked him of, Inari looked at the group for a moment before saying rather bluntly. "But grandpa, they are just going to die anyway."

"Ha?" Naruto, Sasuke and Erza all deadpanned at that. The boy spoke as if he already knew they were going to be dead by the next morning.

"What was that?" Natsu wasn't too happy about what he just heard as evidenced by the fact that he was turning red while being close to bursting into an inferno. Who the hell does this spoiled brat thinks he is to say they were going to die! His big brother totally kicked Zabuza's ass and this brat has the nerve to say they are going to die? Just who does he think he is kidding!

Natsu's eyebrow twitched violently when he saw the brat rudely leaving the room even ignoring his mother's reprimanding voice. Oh, there was no way he was going to let this one slide! "Come back here and say that to my face, I dare you!" Natsu demanded heatedly, ready to jump the boy.

Though before he could take after the boy who just ignored Natsu like he wasn't there, Erza grabbed Natsu by the scarf before pulling him backwards and over to her then bonking him on the head. "Behave Natsu." Reprimanding Natsu, Erza glared at him.

Seeing that he couldn't go after the brat to beat him up, Natsu settled for crossing his arms and pouting.

"Well," Naruto stared with the same deadpan look before stating sarcastically as he watched Inari's back disappear. "Isn't he just a ball of sunshine."

Shaking her head at her son's rudeness, Tsunami bowed to the group. "I am so sorry abou –"

"Tsunami-san!" Sasuke addressed, cutting her off. "Please don't worry about it. Instead we would like it if you would show us to a room where we can rest."

"Oh, but of course. Right this way." Tsunami said before leading the group upstairs and into a room there. She then went and took out two _futon _before rolling them out in the center of the room.

Nodding at Tsunami in gratitude, the two let go of each other and walked over to the _futon_. "Now if you will excuse us." Naruto muttered before promptly dropping on the _futon_ on his back and just like that the two were out like lights.

Being the mother that she was, Tsunami couldn't help but shake her head before moving over to properly tuck the two in bed. However, just as she was about to pull the blanket over Sasuke's sleeping form, she paused earning confused looks from Natsu and Erza.

"What's the matter Tsunami-san?" Erza inquired, wondering if something was wrong.

Tsunami was silent for a moment before gently putting the blanket down around Sasuke's waist. "Their injuries are worse than I thought." She said before moving Sasuke's kimono top to reveal the ugly bruise that was on his abdomen. And that wasn't all. There was also another bruise on his right cheek as well as both of his hands along with the fingers were bruised, as if he had gripped something hard to the point of nearly drawing blood. There were also a number of large pink spots on his body and arms like he had been sprayed with scorching hot water.

Looking to the other, she took notice that Naruto wasn't in a better condition either. His right hand up to a little over his wrist was a purplish-pink as his index and middle fingers bled ever so slowly. Then there was the bruise on his right cheek along with signs of a fractured though not broken nose. He also had a bruise on his left shoulder and looking closely, one could tell that he had hit his head multiple times too.

And those were the injuries only visible to the eyes. They didn't know of any internal damages that the two had undoubtedly suffered.

"These injuries aren't life-threatening or anything but they aren't light by any means." Tsunami said more to herself though was heard by the others. "I am going to get the medical kit. We should dress these wounds as soon as possible." She said to Erza before getting up from her sitting position.

"That would be helpful." Erza said as she smiled at the kind woman gratefully.

Tsunami instead of replying, smiled at Erza before starting to make her way out of the room. It was fortunate that her father's job as a bridge builder came with risks of injuries so she always had to make sure they had the necessary medical supplies.

Watching Tsunami disappear, Erza gave a small sigh before taking a seat beside Natsu who was looking at his brothers' injuries with a grimace. Not that she could blame him though. Looking at the two injured boys, she couldn't help her own grimace. She should have known that they would be injured at very least to this extent.

After all, it would have been far too easy if they had come out with just fatigue after taking on someone like Zabuza Momochi.

* * *

**(Meanwhile: Somewhere within the forests with Hunter Mage.)**

Currently, after laying Zabuza's lifeless body on the ground and sticking _Kubikiribōchō_ in the ground beside the body, the Hunter Mage seemed to be examining Zabuza's body before making a move to remove the bandages covering the mouth.

It was at that moment that Zabuza's eyes snapped open as his hand shot forward before grabbing a hold of the Hunter Mage's outstretched arm. "That's enough!" Zabuza stated in the same gruff voice as he glared at the Hunter Mage. "I can do the rest myself!" He said before letting go of the arm and moving his hand to move aside the bandages covering the bottom half of his face to reveal rows of jagged-teeth.

Zabuza then slowly and with a great deal of effort sat up. Moving his hand towards his neck, he carelessly plucked out the _Senbon _needles before throwing them aside. "You're brutal Haku!" Zabuza commented as he grunted in pain.

"You're the one who is brutal here. If you take them out so carelessly, you really will be dead." The now named, Haku replied in slight amusement as he eyed the blood covered needles.

Zabuza scoffed before leveling the Hunter Mage with another glare or to be more precise, he glared at the mask Haku was wearing. "How long are you going to wear that mask? Take it off!" He commanded distastefully.

"My apologies." Haku started, moving a hand to the mask covering his face. "But you see, I like wearing this mask." He said before taking the mask off to reveal a rather feminine face with pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes.

"Forget about that!" Zabuza said before eyeing Haku expectantly. "Tell me what did you learn from observing the fight?"

"Ah, yes." Haku began, almost delightfully. "It seems we are up against Dragon Slayers and the **Nitenryū **no less."

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

(1) For those of you who thought that Divine Diving and Boost made Naruto and Sasuke invincible, you are wrong! Divine Dividing and Boost have a pretty nasty drawback which being the backlash they have to the hosts body.

In particularly, the stamina and the limit of the hosts themselves are very crucial for them to be able to properly utilize the divided/boosted energy. If not and they divide/boost past their limits or if their stamina has run out, then it severely damages their own bodies.

Vali Lucifer found a way around this by releasing the excessive energy from his wings which left his power at the highest output while Issei Hyoudou released the excessive energy through a _Boost: Explosion_ which resets his power and allows him to boost again.

These are the two biggest weakness of Divine Diving and Boosted Gear aside from Dragon-slaying magic, swords and curses. And considering the fact that Naruto and Sasuke are still about 13 year old kids, the drawbacks are much heavier on them.

(2) The Power of Destruction is not absolute either. The power of this magic is extremely reliant of the experience and power of the wielder themselves. This was shown when it failed to do little to no damage at all against superior enemies such as Kokabiel who in fact swatted it aside with his bare hand.

_**Translations:**_

**Nitenryū: **Two Heavenly Dragons**  
Kubikiribōchō: **Decapitating Carving Knife  
**Shunshin: **Body Flicker Technique  
**Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu: **Wood Release: Cutting Technique  
**Sekiryū no Hōkō: **Red Dragon's Roar  
**Hakuryū no ****Hōkō: **White Dragon's Roar  
**Sekiryū no Hōken:** Red Dragon'sDemolition Fist  
**Mokuton: Daisōju: **Wood Release: Great Spear Tree  
**Haku****ryū Senbi: **WhiteDragon Swirling Tail** – Zekku: **Void Sever  
**Suiton: Suiryūdan: **Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet  
**Suiton: Suidan: **Water Release: Water Bullet Technique  
**Suiton: Daibakufu: **Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique  
**Metsuryū Ōgi: **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art  
**Gran Rey Cero: **Royal Hollow Flash  
**Haku****ryū Senga: **White Dragon Flash Fang

_**AN: **__Well, this was long overdue. Originally, this was supposed to be posted last month but I got so lazy that I couldn't make progress but still leaving that aside, what did you guys thought of the fight?_

_This fight was honestly hard for me to figure out as no matter how much I thought it over, there really was just no way for the two to beat Zabuza at their current levels so after a lot of pondering, I decided to go with a traditional manga 'Convenient Power-up' which came in the form of the 'Divine Booster'. _

_Well, there really isn't much to say so how did you guys like Naruto and Sasuke at their best? They gave everything they had in this fight and I honestly can't help but think that things escalated really quickly._

_Anyways, be sure to leave a nice long REVIEW to let me know your thoughts, questions, suggestions etc. and also be sure to check my fb page after a day to see the replies to your reviews._

_Well, ciao!_

_**\- El Emperador **_


End file.
